


heartstrings

by peaktotheocean



Series: heartstrings [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaktotheocean/pseuds/peaktotheocean
Summary: A heavy-handed Destiny deems Geralt of Rivia slow on the uptake & Ciri unclaimed as a result. However, the White Wolf wasn’t the only Witcher who claimed Law of Surprise in Cintra. By the time Jaskier follows the tugging of his heart back to the kingdom, Ciri is eagerly awaiting both of her fathers.•••••••••••••••"Papa!" The little girl's voice was heightened, almost breathless in her excitement. She wriggled free of Calanthe's arms and raced towards Jaskier. He braced himself as the toddler slammed into his legs, wrapping them tight before stepping back and reaching her arms up to him. "Papa, up," she demanded. "Up!"Jaskier obeyed without thinking, hoisting Princess Cirilla into his arms and smiling when she lightly smacked his cheeks with open palms "Papa!""I'm sorry?" Jaskier told her directly. "I don't understand."
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (unrequited)
Series: heartstrings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879474
Comments: 71
Kudos: 732
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Chapter 1

**Ciri: Age 1 1/2**

Jaskier hadn't been sure of his heading at first. His travels had taken him many places but the tugging in his heart was a new method of directing. The romantic part of him wanted to boast that of course he was headed to the coast, for his heart always longed for the sea. But as he shifted towards not just east, but southeast, he knew he was heading for Cintra once more. The only question was why?

Destiny hadn't been his downfall just yet, or not completely at least. He was still walking at any rate. A raucous welcome at Cintra court was not expected even if he was not first barred entrance upon arrival. Perhaps the _lack_ of Witcher would be his safety this time, the unfortunate thought painful regardless, he couldn’t help it flitting through his mind.

“A bard?” A bearded chin nodded towards his lute but didn't bother stopping his work wiping down glasses.

“Yes, Jaskier.” The raised eyebrows at his name didn’t go amiss but he kept talking, in hopes it was fame rather than misfortune that caused his name to be familiar to the tavern barkeep. “I can play if you’d like but a room at half price would be appreciated. I've had a long journey.”

It was a good crowd. They had heard of him, at least. Parting ways with Geralt notwithstanding, Jaskier wouldn't let his best songs fall by the side of the road, both for the sake of Witchers and his own coin purse. He timed his movements to the stomping feet as he whirled around the tavern, dipping his heads to the sterner-looking men while still winking at anyone who looked remotely interested. He wouldn't take a bedfellow, not here, but still, coin was coin and regardless of gender, an intrigued party usually flipped him a spare. 

Destiny waited until he was about a dozen songs in before rearing her head. Jaskier recognized Calanthe's personal druid the moment he walked into the establishment. He couldn't help the excitement that mixed with his nerves. It hadn't just been a tugging of his heart, he had been brought here for a real reason, presumably one other than playing for a willing tavern crowd.

He waited for a short break to take a sip of ale and make his way over to the corner table the man had procured. 

“Mousesack?” Jaskier nodded a greeting. The response was curt but not unexpected. 

“Is your set done, bard?” 

Jaskier eyed the guards flanking the druid, both at his table and at the entrance to the tavern. He wondered, not for the first time, if he should have gone along so easily with Destiny. Following his heart had gotten in trouble before but he supposed, or at least hoped, that this was a different sort. “I suppose that’s really a question for you. Is my set done?”

Mousesack inclined his head. “At this establishment at least.”

Shouldering his lute and accepting a few coin from patrons who came up personally to compliment him, Jaskier took his time in packing up. He hadn't even put his bag up in a room yet. He knew now he wouldn't get there. 

After a few moments where it was obvious that Jaskier was moving slowly, Mousesack came up to him and knocked his shoulder. "Come along then."

“If this is about Geralt, he’s not—“ Jaskier cut himself off to choose his words more favorably. He waited until they were outside the tavern, only Mousesack and his guards around them. “We are no longer travel companions. He’s not with me.” 

It was probably needless to say. Jaskier wagered if Geralt or any man with long white hair entered the city limits, the court knew about it within the hour. That explained the barkeep’s recognition and willingness to have Jaskier pay for a room he wouldn’t be using anyway.

At least he knew the layout of Calanthe’s castle well enough to gather he wasn’t headed for the dungeons quite yet but rather the personal chambers of the royals, a wing he had only been in once before.

Mousesack stopped at a grand wooden door and dismissed his guards. _All_ of his guards. Jaskier watched them move down the hallway and couldn’t decide if he was relieved that Mousesack didn’t want a witness to whatever was about to happen or even more fearful as to whatever was behind the door.

He ushered Jaskier into a room. Just that, a room with a lavish bed that didn't even rival most others at courts he had been in. In fact, if the three remaining royal family members of Cintra hadn’t been in the room, Jaskier wouldn’t have noticed anything special about it.

As it were, Eist stood tall, facing the both of them while Calanthe had to turn towards them. In her arms was the baby, toddler now, of whose birth Jaskier had only heard proclamations. 

She looked, well, she looked like Pavetta, gods rest her soul, which must have been a bittersweet blessing for Calanthe. The hair though was still ashen but Jaskier supposed in some light it could be mistaken for blonde but regardless, it complimented the little blue dress she was wearing. Her eyes were bright green and widened the second she saw Jaskier enter the room.

"Papa!" The little girl's voice was heightened, almost breathless in her excitement. She wriggled free of Calanthe's arms and raced towards Jaskier. He braced himself as the toddler slammed into his legs, wrapping them tight before stepping back and reaching her arms up to him. "Papa, up," she demanded. "Up!"

Jaskier obeyed without thinking, hoisting Princess Cirilla into his arms and smiling when she lightly smacked his cheeks with open palms "Papa!"

"I'm sorry?" Jaskier told her directly, her little stern face apparently awaiting an explanation regarding his lateness. "I don't understand." He looked up at the queen and her consort. Where Eist looked a side of heartbroken, Calanthe was calculated as always. She watched Jaskier holding her granddaughter as if he was just another token on her war maps. He looked towards Mousesack who only had eyes for his queen. 

She spoke and her cold voice matched her expression. "Cirilla, my granddaughter," as if Jaskier needed the reminder, standing here on Cintra soil, "Has been waking up from naps asking for her fathers."

Jaskier tore his eyes away from Ciri, now playing with the wooden toggles on his jacket. "Her fathers? Plural? Fathers?" 

He wasn't sure which question he wanted addressed first but Calanthe didn't respond to either. 

"It started a few months ago," she said, looking at Ciri who seemed so content in Jaskier's arms. "The first words of a child are easy enough to mistake. But when she continues to ask for people she's never met, especially just after waking, it becomes obvious that something else is at play."

"After waking? She's...dreaming of me?" Jaskier asked in wonder. 

It was, well, flattering in a way. He was uncomfortable that the thought was his first but among his fans or family or Geralt, he didn't think he was on the forefront of many of their thoughts, certainly not right upon waking up. He couldn't remember being that important to someone, not ever. 

"You and the Witcher," Calanthe corrected him. 

Geralt. Of course he _and_ Geralt. 

"We weren't sure at first obviously. But her reaction to your presence is enough of a confirmation." 

Jaskier wanted to argue but at the same time...he didn't want to argue at all. The tugging of his heart had stopped the moment Mousesack guided him into the castle. And the way that Ciri was looking at him, well, Calanthe's guess was a guess no more. 

"I have no idea what this is about," Jaskier said honestly. He shifted the child in his arms, easily adjusting to the weight.

"He's telling the truth," Mousesack said quietly, still speaking directly to the queen.

"I will not keep an heir against her will. I just assumed I'd have more time before a rebellious stage." Calanthe's voice was dry and Jaskier was pleased to notice Eist managed a smile, however painful, at the comment. 

Oh god, Jaskier was going to have to raise a teenager at some point. If he even got her past the toddler stage. He didn't know much about children. He supposed he'd have to figure out. Surely he could bargain for a horse, some clothes for the girl, maybe a list of her favorite foods. She was old enough to recognize him, surely she had beloved possessions. Lovely soft things fit for a princess, blankets, stuffed dolls, and the like. Perhaps they'd need two horses, Jaskier winced. 

“Do you have a place to go?” The question took Jaskier out of his panic long enough to nod.

“I do.” Jaskier went to open his mouth further but he was stopped by separately raised hands. 

“Do not say it," Calanthe commanded. "If any mages enter our heads, it would be easy enough to find a bard and a Witcher. We have to give you some kind of fighting chance.” She looked upon him with distain. He supposed that between a bard or a Witcher, one was preferable to defending a toddler and it wasn't the one who carried a lute upon his back rather than a weapon.

With that in mind, Jaskier told them honestly, "I don't know where Geralt is." It would be heartbreaking to have Ciri ripped from his arms now but it was the truth. If it was both of them Calanthe wanted for Ciri, that was not something Jaskier could provide. Nor, at that point, did he want to. He hadn't since Geralt since their rather painful parting on the mountaintop months prior. He wasn't ready to see him again quite yet. 

"Truth," Mousesack said again quietly.

"Does it matter?" Eist asked.

Jaskier looked at Ciri again, her eyes still bright regardless of the tension in the room. "Papa," she told him seriously. He felt his heart bind to hers and he touched their foreheads together, humming softly to her. For a single moment he forgot himself, where he was, and who was watching them. The only thing that mattered was the little girl in his arms. 

“Protect her with your life," Calanthe said sternly, needlessly, Jaskier barely heard it.

“I will," he promised, without looking from Ciri.

“He’s telling the truth.”

Jaskier finally tore his gaze from Ciri to glare at Mousesack. “Will you stop that?” He then held Calanthe's expression, feeling stronger than he had in years when he asked, “What will you tell the courts?”

Eist looked pained still as queen answered. Jaskier couldn't blame him. He couldn't imagine giving Ciri up, being forced to. The least he could do was show them respect while he was still within their walls. Mousesack must have done rough work to have gotten them to this point with Destiny. He didn't know what their kingdom was up against and at the moment, he didn't care.

“That she died. With enough well-placed rumors to make it like I secreted her away.”

 _“Which you are doing,”_ Jaskier didn't point out but rather, thought loudly enough that Mousesack was the one to glare this time. 

"You have one night in this castle," he told the bard, leading him from the room.

"Yes," Jaskier said softly. One last night with a royal bed for Princess Cirilla before they set off. Jaskier would make it easy on them. They wouldn't even know when they'd gone. While he wasn't a fan of rising before dawn, he'd make an exception for his daughter's grandmother. They would leave no trace.

"Her things. It is not much but--"

"We'll make do," Jaskier interrupted Mousesack. "Thank you."

"There is a horse in the royal stables for you as well. He'll be readied for your departure."

Jaskier nodded, his mind already far from the castle, even further from Cintra. He certainly could hold Ciri most of the ride but he wagered he would be able to fashion a sash to hold her against his chest or back. He might ache but it was a week, perhaps two at least until they got to the destination he had in his mind. It would be worth cutting the distance down for their comfort once they got there. They wouldn't be leaving their destination for a long time, not if Jaskier could help it. 

He didn't look at Ciri's bag but he guessed there was even a small coin purse in there to make the trip easier if they needed it. They wouldn't, though. He'd squirrel it away. Camping with a child sounded terrible and dangerous but the less people saw them, the better. It would be safer in the long run. Not an easy choice to make but the idea of anyone seeing them or coming close made him shudder. 

Jaskier spent the night curled around his daughter, who had a strong grip on the front of his frock. He ached for her, all this time dreaming of parents but never having them in the waking world. Kissing her forehead, he promised she'd never have to look for him again. 

The next early morning was a disaster of napping tying that had Jaskier laughing though his tears. He knew he'd have to get used to it but with his daughter sticking her own foot in her defecation, he was almost thankful he cut off any honeymoon period and started firmly in the frame of disaster. 

A castle was never quiet but Jaskier moved as silently as he could, Ciri kept distracted by the wooden toggles on his jacket once more. Mousesack hadn't been lying, not that Jaskier thought he had, but there was one horse ready and saddled in the whole of the royal stable. 

"Da?" Cirilla asked Jaskier, tugging on the toggle. 

"Da," he agreed. "Eventually. We'll find him. Or, he'll have to find us, if you don't mind waiting a little longer."

She didn't seem satisfied with that answer and Jaskier didn't blame her. He wasn’t going to thwart Destiny; that wasn’t his style. But going after Geralt of Rivia was a fool’s errand by itself let alone when he had a child to take care of. Besides, Destiny had gotten them this far. The only main problem Jaskier knew was where he was more than willing to follow the tug of his heart, Geralt would go forcefully, willingly, in the opposite direction. Still, that was a worry for later. 

He sighed and rubbed the nose of the gifted horse. "Hello, darling. It's not too far of a ride, I promise."

When he had invited Geralt to the coast some time ago, Jaskier hadn't exactly meant a random town or just camping on the beach. Traveling nearly two decades with Geralt in between his stints at Oxenfurt and Jaskier was at least attempting to be frugal with the larger swathes of his money. He had saved for a little house on the coast. His own sea cottage, a little ways from the local village but perched up enough on a hill that he wasn't worried about the tides during a bad storm. A local family had been taking care of it for him in his absence, using it as they saw fit, but he supposed they wouldn't mind his reappearance. It had never been a problem when he had stopped by in previous instances. He just had to get them there first. 

He gave himself one last glance at the kingdom of Cintra before kissing Ciri's forehead and urging the horse forward. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
**Ciri: Age 2 1/2**

  
Just as Jaskier learned to properly tie a nappy, Ciri learned the outs and one time nearly unfortunate ins of the privy. 

She also learned to steer clear of the chickens before they'd been fed for the morning and that she loved anything pickled. Jaskier watched her settle into the town and thankfully capture the hearts of a few shopkeepers who knew them as a single father and daughter with a backstory potentially so tragic that they all knew not to ask.

Some days, Jaskier felt the urge to copy Ciri’s actions when she tugged on his pants, asking “Where’s Da?”

“I wish I knew, darling,” he told her, rubbing at his chest. It would be soon, he hoped. But in the same way he knew it was unsafe to travel the continent looking for a Witcher, he just knew that he and Ciri were in the right place. He felt it the moment they trotted into the village on the horse they later sold, to Ciri's massive disappointment. 

Jaskier didn't find himself staying firm for most things when her lip wobbled but such a horse of fine breeding wouldn't be commonplace in their small village. It was already strange for them to be living on the outskirts with little land for farming and no trade to speak of besides Jaskier's writing and education. The less attention drawn to them the better. 

But still they hadn't run into trouble. It was a coastal community and if the fish were plentiful, so was the happiness of the town. 

They were staying put for now.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
**Ciri: Age 4**

Jaskier knew he shouldn’t have let his child pick the vegetables they were to grow in the garden in the upcoming season but Ciri had just been so excited to help. Now he was going to have more squash than he knew what to do with. He knew that Ciri secretly wished it would mostly get pickled but Jaskier hoped, at least, that the tomatoes and snap peas gave themselves a fighting chance.

He had already tended to the garden today but with writer's block hitting him hard for his latest Oxenfurt commission, he found himself outside yet again. Ciri was in sight, just around the back of their little house, keeping too close an eye on the chicken eggs meant to be hatching soon. Jaskier watched as the ornery hen pecked at her hand again but his daughter refused to move from her post. 

Jaskier's heart gave a tug that he hadn't felt in years and he pressed a hand to his chest with a quiet gasp. He looked over but thankfully Ciri hadn't noticed anything. He rubbed at his sternum and looked towards the front of the house, which is when he saw him. 

The explanation for Jaskier's restlessness was perhaps ten meters away from him.

The man had the bulk of a Witcher, that much Jaskier knew for certain. Just because he had never met any of the other wolf Witchers didn't mean he was ignorant of them. Plenty of people had come up to tell him stories of Witchers they had met on their own travels, hoping to aid the famous bard in telling their stories, however fantastical they might have been. When describing this Witcher though, they focused on his scar, which Jaskier always thought was unfair to the Witcher who had just saved from almost certain death. It was the scar though, that gave away his identity to Jaskier. 

The mark in question went across one side of his face and his brown hair looked so unkempt that Jaskier could have mistaken it for a bird’s nest.

He was looking at Jaskier like the bard was the water in the desert.

“Eskel?” He asked softly, confused, as the Witcher stepped closer, face more open in expression than Jaskier had ever seen on a Witcher. 

"DA!" Ciri yelled. Just as she had done with Jaskier two years prior, she sped towards Eskel's legs, hitting them like the side of a wall but wrapping her arms around his knees anyway. "Where were you?" Her insistent voice would have made Jaskier laugh but he was too busy meeting Eskel's confused gaze. The amber eyes looked familiar and yet...

"No, darling. This is...your...Uncle Eskel?" Jaskier tried, puzzled. His heart tugged again.

"No, Da." Ciri insisted and shook her head at Jaskier, not letting go of Eskel's legs.

"I'm so sorry.” Jaskier tilted his head, getting stock of the two of them.

Eskel rubbed at own his chest but the pull on his heart had disappeared the second he had walked within sight of the cottage. He looked down at Ciri again and she beamed at him. She let go of his knees just enough so he could kneel down and look into her eyes.

“Da,” she said again, voice full of relief. “We’ve been waiting.” Taking advantage of their equal height now that Eskel had come down to meet her, she threw her arms around his shoulders and this time he met her. He wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and breathed in the scent of his family.

He stood up, still holding her and pitched her against his side. Her head tilted to rest against his shoulder and Eskel had never felt more at peace. Jaskier took another step closer.

"What took you so long?" Ciri asked him. It was a struggle not to laugh at her serious frown. 

"I'm so sorry, my cub." Eskel looked from her and up to Jaskier, holding out his other arm to this man he scarcely knew. "I'm here now." Jaskier looked at him with wide eyes but came closer still, allowing Eskel to fold him into the hug so Ciri could use one arm to hook his neck. Ciri's sigh was one that had them copying her and Jaskier kissed their daughter on the side of the head taking a step back. He wanted to look at Eskel and Ciri together. 

Whatever nervous had been coming off of Jaskier when he first saw Eskel had settled into such fragile contentment that between Ciri's excitement and Jaskier's acceptance, Eskel was overwhelmed. He locked his knees so he wouldn't fall the ground but felt Jaskier's hand gently take his elbow. While the small touch alone wouldn't keep a Witcher up, it grounded Eskel enough to speak.

"I...claimed law of surprise," he said quietly. Ciri's eyes were closed but Jaskier's went wide. He didn't move from Eskel's side. The Witcher wasn't sure if that was because he was holding his daughter or for support but regardless, Eskel was grateful. 

"When?" Jaskier asked, hushed.

"Two years perhaps? Maybe three. While in Cintra.”

Jaskier remembered what Calanthe had told him. Ciri hadn't had those dreams in a while, not since they had arrived at the cottage. He had never asked what her other father looked like. He had just assumed it was a Witcher with white hair. He had been expecting Geralt.

"Right when she started asking for her parents, her fathers. Can Witchers steal laws of surprise from one another?"

"If Destiny sees fit to do so. Ciri was...an unclaimed claim, I think," Eskel said delicately. 

"Oh."

Relief flooded through Jaskier and by his reaction, he knew Eskel could smell it. He didn't have to face Geralt, not about Ciri. Geralt had always refused to answer questions about why he no longer traveled with a bard but Jaskier's scent was enough of an answer for Eskel for the time being. 

Even though he had left Eskel's embrace, Jaskier still had a touch on the Witcher's elbow. "Come on in then, once she lets go of you, you can set your bag down. I've got supper already over the fire," he told him.

"Just like that?" Eskel asked Jaskier quietly. He hadn't moved, not to put down Ciri or anything. This is the first warm welcome outside of his brothers and Kaer Morhen he had received in a long while. He didn't want to spook either of them but Jaskier's encouraging smile was tempting.

"Fish!" Ciri told Eskel seriously. "Papa caught it. I got a mussel."

"Just like that."

Ciri let Eskel carry her over the threshold of their small cottage but the second they were inside she wriggled. "Da, down please." He looked conflicted but still obeyed, kneeling down to place her on the ground. "This is the kitchen," she pointed to the hearth. 

Cutting her off before she could overwhelm the Witcher with a tour of their abode, Jaskier called her over. “Ciri,” Jaskier said in a conspiratorially whisper. “Do you know what your Da rode here on?”

The little gasp that left Ciri's mouth had Eskel hiding a smile behind a single hand. “Horse?” She looked at him with excitement and then back at Jaskier. 

“I bet if you ask very nicely, you can go say hello.”

She ran back to Eskel again and he picked her up instantly, just as he had done before. Having her back in his arms felt right. He had felt his heart tugging so long and if Eskel had known this was what waited for him, he would have rode harder and sooner. 

Jaskier nodded at him with a smile. However perilous, he had been lucky to travel with a very clingy toddler when he had first met Ciri. She had been strapped to him for over a week as they rode towards the sea. He could see Eskel relax with Ciri in his arms. The more time they spent together, the better it would be for both of them.

“Please, Da. Please!” she begged and Eskel had to shift his weight and she attempted to buck back and forth in his arms.

“Of course. You can even uhh...sit in the saddle?” He looked over at Jaskier for his permission which felt strange. They were both her fathers but still, what did Eskel know about taking care of a child, a little girl at that?

Jaskier just waved him off, one hand holding a fork to check on the fish. “Go on then, I trust you won’t let her fall off.”

“You don’t want to come with us," Eskel asked nervously.

“Not if you don’t want overcooked fish for supper." He came closer to them and loudly whispered in Ciri's ear. "Don't forget to find out what the horse likes to eat. We’ll visit her again before bedtime and bring a special treat."

Eskel's expression turned from indulgent to worried. “You’re too trusting of me.”

Jaskier stopped and the look in his eyes was fierce. He kept his voice calm but icy. Ciri didn’t seem to notice which Eskel supposed was the point. “Trust me when I say you wouldn’t get far with her.” 

“Apologies,” Eskel muttered. Five minutes in and he was already fucking up. “I only meant, I’m...a Witcher.” He felt foolish for saying it aloud. Jaskier knew what he was, he didn't need to be reminded. But still. Decades of cruel humans had Eskel doubtful of all of them.

Eskel could see Jaskier soften slightly at that. Of course the bard would understand. He could practically see Jaskier going over the memories he shared with his brother. And with the unfortunate nickname Geralt toted when Jaskier first met him, Eskel couldn’t imagine many of the memories were happy ones. 

“You are no stranger to her. And we were expecting a Witcher,” he told Eskel, not unkind but still cautious. “And like I said, you wouldn’t go far with her regardless.”

“What do you mean?” Eskel narrowed his eyes at the bard. He hadn't detected any magic but in his haste to be overwhelmed, perhaps he missed something.

“I’ll explain later, I promise.” Jaskier shook his head with a smile and Eskel found himself giving into the expression too easily. Between Ciri and Jaskier, he suspected he was going to be doing a lot of agreeing in the near future. 

"Horsie!" Ciri squealed with delight and Jaskier winced. Eskel tensed at the Chaos he felt emanating from his daughter. It was unlike anything he had experienced. It filled the air and seemed to increase the gravity. Neither he nor Jaskier gave in but he knew from looking at the other man that he too could feel the all-encompassing weight. 

"You were right," Eskel told him, kissing the top of Ciri's head as he had seen Jaskier do in order to ease her after her unintentional outburst. 

"What do you mean?" Jaskier asked curiously.

"I wouldn't have gotten far."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
“You can watch her sleep if you’d like. Heavens knows that’s all I did the first few weeks," Jaskier offered. Eskel had been willingly hoodwinked into a more than a few bedtime stories before Ciri finally began to doze off. Eskel's horse was tied up behind the horse and for the first time, Jaskier felt like the home was complete. 

Eskel tapped his ear. “I can hear her breathing,” he admitted. “And her heartbeat. So long as I’m in the house, that’ll be enough for me.”

“Right, of course.” Jaskier smiled at him. "How lucky."

“What was that? That...” Eskel didn’t want to use the word Chaos in conjunction with his daughter but there was no other explanation. He knew what he had felt. “Chaos.” 

“That’s exactly what it is, or at least seems to be. Pure Chaos." Jaskier bit his lip. "I witnessed her mother with the powers.” He looked up at Eskel. "I can do a lot of things for her but magic isn't my forte. I'm somewhat lacking there," he admitted.

Eskel spoke before he thought it through. “I can teach her some. I’ve some magic. Signs and such but I studied the basics.”

“She’d like that. She’s not quite scared of it yet and I dread the day it happens. Any tutelage would be appreciated, truly. I know few mages and trust even less.” Jaskier didn't elaborate and Eskel wasn't about to push. Their partnership seemed so fragile. He wanted it to remain steady as possible while they built.

“Smart,” Eskel grumbled.

“She likes schooling so if you pitch it as another lesson...”

“School?”

“There’s a woman in the village who takes a few of the children in to teach them letters and maths. Basic things but necessary.” Jaskier paused and caught himself on what he was about to say.

"What is it?" Eskel asked. "Jaskier?" He hoped his voice was gentle and encouraging. He tried to match Jaskier's own tone.

"She doesn't know quite yet. About her magic."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know it can be painful for others. I don't want her..." Jaskier thought a moment. "I don't want her thinking her magic is bad. It's not," he insisted earnestly and Eskel felt his heart catch once more. "It's just a way to protect her. I don't want her scared of it, you know? It's not her fault."

Eskel nodded, "All right," he promised, too overwhelmed to comment on it further. Any worries he might have had about Jaskier as a father had been long gone but if they hadn't, that would have solidified his feelings. “And you?" He asked. "What do you do while the cub is learning?”

Jaskier hadn't told Eskel too much of himself just yet and while the Witcher didn't want to appear overeager, he was curious. The cottage was lovely and comfortable. They didn't seem to be wanting for anything. Both Jaskier and Ciri's clothes were not new but they were sturdy and in good condition yet they were a bit far from the village for Jaskier to keep shop or a position.

“Keep us in house and home mostly," he laughed, gesturing to the books on the mantle. They were a mish-mash, some for children, a few heavy texts, and some just seemed empty notebooks. 

“Books?” Eskel asked. 

“I write for Oxenfurt," Jaskier explained, letting his fingers dance upon the empty books. The gleam in his eye had Eskel wagering he already knew what each book was going to have written in it.

"Music?"

Jaskier shook his head. “I traveled with your brother for near twenty years and only wrote songs. There’s plenty more I didn’t write that is more historical in nature.” Eskel straightened up but Jaskier waved him off. “No, not about Witchers. About the continent. Sometimes about the beasts but it’s more about the countries and towns we traveled to. Their traditions and festivals and just a record to have them remembered by. 

Eskel didn't let himself react to the first mention of Geralt. Jaskier didn't seem to notice he had even mentioned him.

“Even if it is just through the eyes of a traveler," Jaskier added. 

“Why does that matter?” Eskel let himself step closer to the books, to Jaskier. He saw embossed initials on the bottom of the published books. J.A.P. 

“Julian Alfred Pankratz," Jaskier told him softly. "I’m an outsider to these regions. That means some towns put forth their best, especially if I was with a witcher and they had a monster. Or if there’s a festival. No town is that bright and cheery through the year if you’re just there for the harvest.”

Eskel hadn't been to many towns that found him bright or cheery but he remembered how Geralt said sometimes Jaskier had the ability to charm whole taverns. He was sure it extended to the villages too.

“I want no towns lost to time. Well, nearly no towns," Jaskier amended, catching Eskel's eye and winking. Eskel could think of a few as well. He wondered if they were the same. 

“The prerogative of a historian.” 

“The power of a historian,” Jaskier corrected him and nodded his head towards a chair at the table. "Come, let's talk about our daughter."

It seemed too easy, sitting at the table and discussing custody of a girl neither of them had any biological relation to but...Destiny had brought them there. Eskel had rarely felt more comfort than he had eating fish while watching Jaskier cut Ciri's into small pieces as she tried to weasel her way into an extra helping of potatoes. Jaskier of course was agreeable but Eskel still laughed at the sight of Ciri's pride in her victory. 

"Geralt claimed her originally?" Eskel asked carefully. 

Jaskier nodded, less guarded than Eskel expected. "Yes. During a betrothal feast."

"And you?" Where did Jaskier come in?

Jaskier shook his head. "That's what I can't figure out. I was the reason that Geralt was there. I mean, I invited him there as a sort of bodyguard as I was hired to play for the celebration. But I didn't claim anything."

"You felt it though?" Eskel tapped his chest and Jaskier's eyes were drawn to the motion. Eskel knew they were on the same page. Their eyes met and Jaskier, mouth slightly agape, nodded. 

"Not at the time. I don't know what I felt then. But yes, I did. Enough that I went back to Cintra without knowing why."

"Maybe showing up was enough."

"Destiny knew I was a sucker," Jaskier said, a little awkward and sad. He placed his hands on the table and his fingers intertwined, as though he wanted them to be doing anything at all in order to be occupied as a distraction.

"Destiny knew you were reliable," Eskel corrected him softly. He reached out slowly and covered Jaskier's hand with his own. He separated his hands and rotated one palm facing upwards so it could meet Eskel's.

"You too."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Eskel felt strange packing his bags back onto Scorpion. It had been a few weeks since he arrived and he hadn't left the cottage yet. He hadn't even wanted to leave at all but someone in the village had sent word of contract. Some monster was terrorizing a small homestead only a day or two away by horse. They needed his help and Eskel had been living off of Jaskier's hospitality. 

Jaskier of course had grown horrified when Eskel suggested it as such, insisting that they were partners and he made more than enough for both of them. But Eskel needed to contribute, he couldn't articulate it properly but with Jaskier's gentle squeeze of his shoulder, he knew that he was understood.

"It's all right. We know you'll be back soon, right, darling?" Jaskier bounced Ciri in his arms before setting her down. She was a little weepy but her Papa was doing a respectable job of distracting her. "Da is going save people and then he'll come right home."

"Right home," Eskel repeated as a promise. Home where his profession wasn't a mutant or monster-killer. He protected people and made the countries safe. There was no negativity towards Witchers in their household, Jaskier had made sure of that. Even when Ciri asked questions that had Eskel stumbling, Jaskier smoothly took over the explanations. 

_No, Da's eyes weren't strange, they were just different and helped him see in the dark to help little children find their way home_

_Da's scar doesn't hurt him, darling, it's a reminder of how brave he is protecting us._

It was these warm thoughts that didn't hinder his travels but rather, had him looking forward to returning. It wasn't Destiny tugging on his heart this time as he nudged Scorpion into a trot when he knew they were close.

The contract itself had been straight forward and though it was only five days spent away from Ciri and Jaskier, he had never felt five longer ones. They were on the forefront of his mind walking through the woods and seeing flowers that matched their eyes. While in town, a quick stop for provisions became an excuse to search through stalls for gifts to bring them.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he rode up but the delighted screech of his daughter as she flew out of the house was certainly gratifying if a little overwhelming.

"Da!" She hollered, this time thankfully without any magic. Jaskier followed her, leaning against the open doorway and smiling as Eskel swung himself off of Scorpion and scooped Ciri into his arms. "Did you defeat the monster? Did it fly? Is everyone okay? Is Scorpion okay? Are you okay?" 

Eskel laughed at the order of the questions and rocked Ciri back and forth, his squeals growing louder but gratefully without magic. "Da, Da, Da!" She said excitedly, squishing his cheeks between her hands. She rubbed their noses together and Eskel melted. He kissed her nose as she pulled away just to come back in for a tight hug, her arms locking around his neck. 

"Papa! Da's home!" She yelled at Jaskier who looked around jokingly.

"Da? Where?"

"Papa! Right here!" She said crossly and Eskel reluctantly let her down so she could run to him. She grabbed his hand to pull him over. 

"I'll finish putting Scorpion away and then help with dinner," he told Jaskier, trying not to seem too eager. He missed making meals with Jaskier, Ciri getting underfoot and hoisting her up on his shoulders so she could see it all.

"I can help!" Ciri said and raced off to the stable. Or, more accurately, the lean-to that Jaskier had helped Eskel construct during the previous month so Scorpion wasn't at the mercy of any precipitation.

Jaskier looked fondly at the spot his daughter at just disappeared from and then back at Eskel. “She came back from schooling all in a tizzy saying _Papa, please, they have Da’s favorite tea. Please may I have some coin for it?_ It was the sweetest thing.”

Eskel warmed. He had hoped, in some strange way, that he would be missed. He felt guilty about it but he could hear Jaskier's voice in his head. _It was okay to want and be wanted._

“We did miss you,” Jaskier said quietly, as though he was in Eskel's mind. Eskel couldn’t help himself. He moved slowly at he could towards Jaskier and breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn’t pushed away. He gathered Jaskier in his arms for a strong hug.

“I missed you too. I...” Eskel thought about the strange unnamed instrument in his bag and the bag of colorful marbles for Ciri. “I brought you both back things that made me think of you. I was always thinking of you both but certain objects were just...” the right word was on the tip of his tongue though it felt foolish to use it. With Jaskier gazing at him openly though, he wasn’t embarrassed. “Destined to be yours,” Eskel finished and relished in Jaskier’s soft smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciri: Age 4 1/2**

Eskel gentled Scorpion down from his canter as they made it to the clearing, the house finally in view. Jaskier perked up from his writing spot, a flattened area of grass to which he and one of the chickens had taken a liking. The smile on his face was a welcome unlike any other. Upon seeing Eskel, he set his papers aside immediately. Eskel could see the ink stains on the tips of his fingers.

"That was a short trip,” he commented happily, watching Eskel carefully dismount. 

It hadn't felt short. Every hour he spent away from them reminded Eskel of the same block of time he had to give back in order to return to his little family. It near consumed his whole trip. Perhaps it would get easier. He doubted it but also, he didn't want it to. In a way, he appreciated the yearning when he knew for certain that it would come to a rewarding end.

Eskel lingered by his horse, blocking Jaskier’s view from one of the saddlebags. 

“Eskel?” Jaskier asked curiously. “Is everything all right?”

"You have chickens.” Eskel nodded towards the back of the house. 

" _We_ have chickens, yes," Jaskier told him, correcting his pronouns for what felt like the thousandth time.

“How do you feel about goats," he asked cagily, unable to hide the hopefulness from his tone.

Jaskier’s face lit up and Eskel felt that warmth again. “Did you bring home a goat for us?” He asked excitedly, near bouncing on his toes.

Eskel moved to the side revealing a small kid strapped safely into one of his large saddlebags. The little one bleated the moment he saw Jaskier who rushed forward.

“Oh, hello there,” he said in a soothing voice, rubbing the goat’s head. “Did you come back with Da to live with our chickens?” Eskel was maybe only a little put out that Jaskier greeted the goat with touch before him but he need not have worried.

After only a few pets, Jaskier turned his attention towards Eskel and gave him a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re home.” Eskel returned the embrace, letting his arms wrap tightly around Jaskier. If he was ever too enthusiastic, Jaskier never complained or pulled away early.

“He’s going to need a friend so he doesn’t get lonely,” Jaskier told him, voice muffled by his mouth’s placement against the leather of Eskel’s armor. “Ciri’s teacher mentioned she was debating selling one or two.” If Eskel’s grip tightened at the suggestion well, that hadn’t appeared to bother Jaskier either.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
It was later that night, after Ciri had fallen asleep in Eskel’s arms, refusing to be put down for the entirety of the evening now that her Da was safely back home, that Eskel noticed Jaskier's fussing. 

He rearranged his books twice, washed bowls that had already been cleaned and easily given bedtime duty to Eskel even though it was something they normally did together. Eskel wasn’t ignorant of the actions but they did make him mirror Jaskier’s own nervousness.

“Jaskier? Is everything okay?” He asked. The stillness in their cottage became so overwhelming in the moments where Jaskier gathered his thoughts.

"It's going to be winter soon,” Jaskier’s voice was steady as though he had just been examining a calendar and idly passed along the information.

"Yes?" Eskel waited for Jaskier's point. He could see it stirring in the bard's head but he was no mage. He waited patiently.

"Are you wintering with us?" Jaskier asked quietly and-- _oh_. Eskel stood up straight. 

The root of Jaskier’s nervousness. The fidgeting hands nearly unraveling the already loose threads at the bottom of his vest. He wouldn’t meet Eskel’s eyes and Eskel felt the tugging of his heart again. It wasn’t Destiny though this time, it was Jaskier.

Approaching slowly just as he patiently waited for the goat he had brought home, now named Lil Beater to Ciri’s absolute delight. Jaskier wasn’t a goat though, he was Eskel’s partner, his daughter's father. 

He took Jaskier’s hand in his and held it over his heart. He wanted to do his words justice enough to be worthy of Jaskier. With any luck, his gesture would assist where his words might fail.

"I am sorry I have not been clearer with you,” he started. Jaskier met his gaze, waiting with no small amount of nerves. “This is my home. With you and Ciri. I will not leave you except for work and then, I will return as fast as Scorpion will carry me.” 

Still the tension didn’t leave Jaskier. "But Kaer Morhen?" He asked.

"Will still be in ruins for decades to come. I've already sent word to Vesemir,” Eskel explained.

"Your teacher," Jaskier murmured, remembering little about the older Witcher.

Eskel nodded. "Yes, the only one of the elders left. He knows I'm staying here."

Jaskier wanted more information, Eskel could tell. He would not make him ask for it. "I told him what I thought was safe. That I had a child surprise and would be staying along the coast. That's all. If he wanted more information, he would have found a way to ask." Eskel wished it was always that easy to bring down the tension in Jaskier's shoulders. He found himself also relaxing as Jaskier eased. "It is not uncommon for us to go between years at the keep. It is only because there are so few of us that we wish to see one another safe and whole. He knows I am well, very well,” he added with a wink and a smile, basking in the small laugh it received. He felt like he’s earned the coin of one hundred contracts over within a single second. “So I have completed the important aspect of the transaction."

"You're staying,” Jaskier said, mostly to himself then, looking at where his hand was still being held over Eskel’s heart.

"I'm staying." Eskel matched Jaskier's quiet tone but he couldn't help himself. He took the steps forward and embraced the man who had been nothing but kind to him. Eskel knew then by the tightness of Jaskier's arms around him that he must have been worried about this since Eskel made an appearance but wasn't going to bring it up until it became necessary. Eskel thought perhaps the only true reason for venturing back to Kaer Morhen again was to smack his brother upside the head. He let himself quickly kiss the side of Jaskier's head, hoping it was be nearly unnoticed but he couldn't help himself. "I'm staying," he repeated.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Ciri: Age 5**

Eskel thought he was being stealthy but he supposed anyone with a young child had to always aware of their sense and willingness for shenanigans, good or bad.

"What are you doing hiding around the side of the house?" Jaskier’s welcomed face peered around the side of the house where Eskel had been, well not hiding, but maybe hiding a little bit. 

"Ciri?" He asked.

Jaskier shook his head, clearly trying to hide a smile. "Down in the village for schooling. It's mid-morning."

Eskel let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't want her to see me wounded. Couldn't remember what the day was."

Jaskier's eyes narrowed and he straightened up. "Where?"

And under the strict command of a man who clearly had been dealing with Geralt for two decades, Eskel obeyed as Jaskier urged him out of his clothes and into a tub full of clean, if chilled, water. "Just here?" Jaskier asked, perched on the side of the tub and dabbing at his shoulder with good alcohol that Eskel would have preferred to be drinking. "Do you think you'll need stitches? It doesn't look too deep but..."

"Shouldn't. Just didn't want her to see the blood on the clothes. I panicked as I got closer to the house,” Eskel grumbled. It hadn’t been a difficult fight, just a lucky hit.

"I can wash them," Jaskier said gently. "It's all right. Ciri's seen blood before."

"Not on me. Not as..." A Witcher, is what Eskel didn't say. He didn't want to say it. But Jaskier heard it anyway, as he knew he would. 

"Darling, she knows you're out there protecting people. You've heard my songs. Do you really think I'd let our daughter grow up believing any of those horrid rumors about Witchers?"

"Some of them are true."

"Give us both more credit, please." Jaskier removed one hand from where he was cleaning Eskel's wound and cupped his cheek. Eskel leaned into the tender touch and felt the liquor from the cloth run down his cheek. “We know you and we want you with us. You're staying, remember?"

"Jaskier," Eskel said, almost painfully. Before he could overthink it, he leaned up a few inches out of the tub and kissed Jaskier on the lips. Lightning fast, before Jaskier could properly react, he let himself back down to the water. 

Jaskier's hand slipped from his cheek to his shoulder and before he could regain his balance, he slipped into the tub, right onto Eskel's lap. "Eskel" Jaskier said, breathlessly, tilting his head up to kiss Eskel once, twice, three times before he could even get his bearings, trying the Witcher the secure him.

Eskel's arms came around Jaskier's waist and he held him close, letting himself have this, kissing Jaskier and being kissed in return. Jaskier's hands went back up to his face, cupping both of his cheeks, his thumbs moving in tandem, smoothing the skin on either side, both the scarred and the fair. The kisses were neither hurried nor furious but Eskel heard Jaskier's heart beating as fast as he'd ever heard it. 

He had never not wanted to come up for air before. If the gods would grant him a greater lung capacity, just so he could keep kissing Jaskier, Eskel swore he would want for nothing all the rest of his days.

They broke apart, Jaskier's chest heaving with the influx of oxygen. Breathlessly, he just laughed and slid himself impossibly closer to Eskel, pressing their foreheads against one another. 

"Darling," he sighed, putting so many emotions into a single word before looking down and blinking in surprise. "Oh, my clothes.”

They were soaked, the bath water puddling in his lap from where he was settled a little below its crest. 

Eskel refrained from saying _“I could take you out of them entirely.”_ but he reckoned he hadn’t done a job of it considering Jaskier’s laugh when he saw the expression on Eskel’s face essentially saying it for him. It earned him another kiss, slow and full, before Jaskier pulled back again.

“Later,” Jaskier promised. “I walk down to pick Ciri up from the village around now. I’m torn with between sending you alone as a surprise or worrying she’ll scream when she sees you.”

Eskel tried valiantly to be present in the conversation and not just focused on how he had a willing, wet Jaskier in his arms. “She’s been practicing control,” he said after a moment. Jaskier kissed him again, this time shorter. It hadn’t gotten old yet. He wanted dozens more kisses from his bard.

“True. You’ve been teaching her well. She really holds back among others,” Jaskier said quietly.

“There’s a way for her to scream without blowing our eardrums out. She won’t hold back forever,” Eskel promised. “Two channels flow through her and only one is Chaos. This is just the beginning. She’ll get there.”

Jaskier couldn’t help but kiss him just once more. He let Eskel support and push him off his lap and out of the tub, steadying himself on the wall as he took himself down to his small clothes, draping the wet ones over the tub.

“It’ll be a good test for her, then?” Jaskier asked. “I know she’ll love the surprise.”

Eskel imagined their daughter’s face, seeing him there for her specifically and after a long journey, and his face grew warm. “Please.”

It was the welcome Eskel wanted for sure. He hadn’t ever felt more blessed than this day.

Ciri’s eyes widened when she saw him coming down the path. He gave a little wave and smile as she rushed towards him.

“Da!” Her shout thankfully void of any magic.

"You're Ciri's Dad?" A nearby woman asked, as though it wasn't evident by Ciri shouting his name. She was surrounded by many other children but none seem to be paying her much attention post-dismissal from their lessons.

"Eskel, ma'am." Eskel inclined his head, unsure as to what was about to come next. He swung Ciri up into his arms and she hugged him tightly. He kissed the side of her head and took a deep breath of her scent. She smelled like himself and Jaskier. Like wolves, like a pack. He had missed her. 

“You and Master Jaskier are raising a fine daughter, Master Eskel.”

Eskel felt his face warm. “Just Eskel, please. And if I know my Jaskier.” _His Jaskier_ , he told himself with so small amount of glee and pride. _His._ “He has probably told you the same.”

“Oh you two, away with you now,” she laughed, waving farewell to Ciri. 

It wasn’t until later that night, their cub fed, watered, and asleep in her own bed that Eskel and Jaskier finally had another moment alone.

Only a second of silence, awkward and stilted when they realized. Then Jaskier smiled, his shoulders eased and he straightened up to look over Eskel’s clothed body as if he was still near naked in that tub again.

Eskel knew his return grin was wolfish but he didn’t hold himself back. He came around the side of the bed and kissed Jaskier slow this time, not worried about the response to his actions. He knew the kiss would be welcome, and it was, if the way Jaskier wrapped his arms around him was any indicator. 

Jaskier's touch on him was always electric but the intent behind his kiss and fingers now were just short of overwhelming. It seemed to Eskel that Jaskier was aware though, every move he made was slow and calculating, like Eskel was the one potentially about to be spooked. He braced himself with a deep breath before giving into Jaskier's heady scent around him. 

“You’re not worried about Destiny?” Jaskier later asked quietly and Eskel knew wasn’t asking the question he truly wanted to ask. Eskel drew him closer so they were curled against another, their whispers meant just for each other.

This time Eskel knew what he wanted to say and he made sure to hold Jaskier's gaze the whole time. “I am not my brother. I don’t claim to be...more but I neither fear nor run from my destiny. If this is my reward and my task, I’m honored to be beside you and our daughter. If this is to be my life then I am blessed to be here.”

That seemed to satisfy Jaskier if his sleepy smile was any indication. Eskel let himself take once more that night and threw an arm around Jaskier's waist, pulling him close as they fell asleep intertwined.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
**Ciri: Age 5 1/2**

  
Eskel moved as quietly as he could which, for a Witcher, was near silent. He wasn't sure of the time but it was past midnight, at least. He didn't want to startle awake anyone in his household. 

"Da?" A squeaky voice popped up from the corner of their main room.

Eskel bit back a groan in exchange for a smile. "What are you doing awake, princess? Where's your Papa?" 

"Shhhhh, Papa is sleeping," Ciri's rather loud whisper had Eskel stopping to fight a bought of late-night laughter.

"You should be sleeping too." But Eskel couldn't bring himself to be cross at her. He had missed her too much. Knowing she and Jaskier were still safe was the boon that kept him going. He picked her up for a hug.

"I had to pee," she told him very seriously, getting far too close to his face with her sleep-stink breath. 

"Of course." He didn't mention that her chamber pot was in her room and not in the main part of the house. It was late enough without riling her up.

"Did you fight a monster?" Ciri asked, her eyes wide, if still a bit glazed over. "Was it scary?"

"Hmm, a bit scary," he told her honestly. "But I calculated well."

"Calculated?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. He wondered if he could get away with rocking her a bit to get her back to sleep faster.

Eskel thought about how to explain it. "I knew the monster, yes? I knew the terrain, the ground. I planned what would be best based off of my knowledge. I carefully weighed my options and I had as much information as I could so I could hopefully keep myself safe." He yawned at the end of his explanation and she mirrored him. Time for princesses to go back to sleep.

His ears caught a rustling coming from the bedroom he shared with Jaskier. "How about you go to the bathroom and once I take care of Scorpion, I'll come kiss you goodnight. Deal?" 

She kissed his cheek and scampered off to her room, her bare feet against the wooden planks. Eskel waited for Jaskier to appear in the hallway.

"We were trying not to wake you," he apologized.

"Being a father is mostly having a sixth sense for when your child is out of bed." Sleepy Jaskier was a privilege to behold. Hair mussed and feet dragging a bit on the floor, he came up to Eskel and tilted his face up to kiss him on the cheek. "Welcome home. S'late," he murmured.

Eskel placed his hands on Jaskier's hips to keep him both steady and close. "I was close enough that I wanted to sleep in our bed and not on the road another night."

"Sweet talker. You send our daughter back to bed?"

"Mmhmm. Said I'd be in after taking care of Scorpion but she might be asleep by then. I won't be long, promise. A quick brush down."

"Bath?" Jaskier asked, eyes nearly closed and reminding him so much of Ciri with the way he leaned forward, trusting Eskel to support him.

Eskel made his big reveal. "Bathed in a stream yesterday." He tried not to sound too proud but it was a triumph of foresight in his mind. 

He loved seeing Jaskier's smile, even hidden against his neck he could feel it. "You planned this."

"I didn't want to sleep in the front room," he admitted.

"I wouldn't have made you." This was accurate and Eskel kissed the top of Jaskier's head for his sweetness and because he wanted to.

"Trust me, the things stuck to my skin were not fit for our bed." Eskel faked a shudder and Jaskier's tired laughter was music to him. He waited to see that Jaskier could hold himself up before heading back outside to his horse. 

Even with looking in upon Ciri and finding her asleep, Eskel wasn't surprised to hear her voice a few moments later, after he had crawled into bed and tucked Jaskier against him.

"Da? Papa?"

"Come here, darling," Jaskier said sleepily, instinctively opening up his arms. Ciri crawled into bed and between the two of them. "Sleep now, Da is home safe."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
**Ciri: Age 6**

  
“You’re sure you’ll be okay?” Jaskier asked, for potentially the fourth time that morning, maybe the tenth the whole week.

Eskel kissed the lip Jaskier had been worrying for the past hour. He had perched Ciri on his hip, his general Witcher-ness ensuring that he could hold his child in his arms for long after most parents complained of their backs. He knew Jaskier was a little jealous but he also knew his bard found it very sweet so it evened out.

“Go, Jaskier," he kissed him again, tugging on the strap of Jaskier's pack. Eskel had insisted he take Scorpion for the journey and with Jaskier's single pack, few books, and instrument, it would still be the lightest load the warhorse ever had to carry. "Sing, teach, and bring us home a title," he ordered. "We'll be here waiting."

And they were, more often than not outside. Not just because the weather was lovely and Ciri had promised Jaskier she would take excellent care of the garden but because Jaskier's absence was so felt inside. There was a near tangible emptiness to the house without their Jaskier. Eskel found Ciri in their bed for the first three nights of the bard's departure and he didn't have the heart to insist she sleep by herself until the fourth evening. Personally, he was rather proud of himself for only caving in three nights.

Still, he liked to think they managed well among the occasional tears from Ciri and the heart-stopping fear from Eskel whenever Ciri managed to leave his direct line of sight for more than thirty seconds. Hearing her heart was well and good but it ratcheted up anytime she saw a clever butterfly or a particularly nice rock. It wasn't the best judge of her well-being during the day. They had finally gotten into a groove when it was nearing time for Jaskier to return to them and Eskel had kept Ciri occupied with the promise of a surprise for her Papa.

“What on earth are you two doing?” A day ahead of schedule but looking no worse for wear, Jaskier let himself down from Scorpion who stayed easily in the yard. The bard's smile was wide and Eskel noted that his clothing was new, stylish. He tilted his head at the way Jaskier's thighs looked in the fabric and looked up to see a wink directed his way.

“Papa!” Ciri ran towards him and Jaskier grunted as he scooped her up in his arms, letting his bag fall to the ground.

“Oh my darlings, I missed you.” He covered Ciri's face in tiny kisses, reveling in her giggles. 

“We’re making a surprise,” Ciri whispered loudly and Jaskier laughed at the exasperated look on Eskel’s face. It had been an admirable effort at least. He came away from the goats and chickens, joining in on their hug, giving Jaskier a kiss.

“We missed you," he grumbled, still managing to sound like the sweetest thing Jaskier had heard that week, even with a bard competition. 

“And the surprise? Darling, you’re not subtle in urging me away from our goats," Jaskier laughed as Eskel smacked his hip and directed him back towards Scorpion.

“Shush,” Eskel said in a low, gravelly tone. “It’s a surprise. No peeking.”

“I missed you too.” Jaskier demanded a kiss before being sent with Scorpion to the stable so Eskel and Ciri could ready themselves and their surprise. Eskel obliged gladly, perhaps taking longer than he anticipated to appreciate Jaskier’s scent, even covered in travel.

Ciri skipped off into the house with Eskel eyeing Jaskier, making sure he got to the stables. 

"Ta-dah!" Ciri proclaimed loudly when Jaskier finally crossed the threshold into the house. She was pointing to a white lump resting on plate set on the table. Jaskier looked at it curiously before looking at Eskel. He could tell his Witcher was being mischievous but if he knew Eskel, he might have been a bit nervous as well. 

Jaskier took a few steps closer and sniffed. "Oh! Goat cheese?" He guessed, excitedly. 

"Yes, Papa! Yes!" Ciri jumped up and down. "Try it! We made it for you!" Eskel put his hand on her shoulder even knowing that their daughter would tamp down her excitement. Nor did he want her to, truly.

The night was an adventure of welcoming Jaskier home to celebrate his winning title while attempting to put goat cheese on various cured meats or vegetables from their stores. There wasn't much of it but they made good work of the batch that Ciri and [mostly] Eskel had managed to make. 

Before nearly falling asleep on their table, Ciri demanded a rendition of Jaskier's award-winning song even though she had heard it dozens on times over while he was writing it. He acquiesced, of course, but Eskel noticed that he got slower and softer each time Ciri's chin nodded down towards her chest. 

"I'm glad you had a good trip," Eskel said honestly after Ciri was put in bed. Jaskier easily let himself be tugged from their daughter's bedroom doorway, not stopping the momentum and purposefully bumping right into Eskel. He gave him another kiss before making a break for the last bit of goat cheese. 

"As far as they knew, I'm still traveling and writing. Which I am. If my songs are based on another Witcher's adventures, no one really commented." Jaskier split the piece of cheese in half and offered it to Eskel. He took it but didn't eat it, preferring to keep watching his partner.

Speaking around the mouthful of cheese, Jaskier told Eskel conversationally, "You know if we're making goat cheese, we should ask around for a collie."

"A collie?" he asked. 

Jaskier shrugged. "Goat herd is no good without a dog to take them where they need to be. We have the land for it if you wanted a few more goats. We'll extend the fence out a bit for your herd and keep the border collie out there with them."

"I love you," Eskel said weakly, without thinking about it. Jaskier laughed and Eskel found himself captivated by it. He knew he had missed the man but he hadn't realized how much until he had him back. 

"Because I said you could have a goat herd or another reason?" Jaskier asked. 

"When you're not exhausted from traveling, I will tell you all the reasons," Eskel slid over on their table's bench kissed him. "I will whisper them into your skin while I hold you and repeat them once more as I take you apart." Jaskier's groan came out as more of a whimper.

"Must you promise this when I'm covered in a week of a dirt?" He complained, trying not to sound like he was out of breath. 

Eskel just kissed him again. He pulled away and fed him the last piece of goat cheese they had meant to split. Jaskier hummed around it, licking at Eskel's fingers before they pulled away. He rested his head on Eskel's shoulder, breathing deep.

"I missed you," he said again. 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
**Ciri: Age 6 1/2**

  
Lambert wasn't sure what to expect when he knocked on the door. Sure, he had been directed from the village by a kind woman who insisted he take along a basket of beets to the house because she wouldn't be able to get out there today and she had set them aside for someone named Cirilla. 

Presumably that was the human who opened the door. He took one look at Lambert, blinked, and turned around in order to yell, “Eskel! Your brother is here!”

“Lambert?” Lambert heard his brother’s voice from inside the small cottage, that eased him a bit. Smelling his brother was one thing but even the human smelled a little bit like Eskel. The whole property did. His brother was well and truly living here. Eskel didn’t sound as though he was being held captive either. Not that Vesemir had said that but still, Lambert liked to see things for himself. If his brother wasn't coming home for winter, he wanted more information. Perhaps certainly his brother sounded a little frazzled but not put upon to the point of worry.

The man in the door rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s Lambert.”

“I could have been Geralt,” he pointed out. The flinch on the man’s face happened so quickly that Lamber thought he might have been imagining things. Unbelievably, he nearly felt a guilt that he had made that expression come forth, however briefly. The man hadn't yet been cruel to him, regardless of his Witcherness and Lambert could smell his brother approaching now, full of contentment.

“Jaskier?” Eskel asked, opening the door further to bracket Jaskier in the framing. Lamber could see now that the reason his brother smelled a mixture of frazzled and hasty was due to the child resting on his shoulders in an attempt to braid his hair.

Lambert stared agape at the sight and his mouth fell further when Eskel kissed the side of Jaskier’s head in some form of reassurance.

“Lambert, this is my partner, Jaskier, and our child, Cirilla. Jaskier, Ciri, this is my brother Lambert.” He grinned at his brother and nudged the child on his shoulders, her hair swayed, unkempt as befit a child during all hours but especially the early morning. “Meet your Uncle Lambert.”

“Uncle!” The girl squealed and all three adults covered their ears though the Chaos stopped near as soon as it started. Jaskier plucked his daughter from Eskel’s shoulders before shame could color her scent. She had been doing so well but truly, if one couldn’t lose composure over meeting a family member for the first time, then when?

"Do you think Uncle Lambert rode a horse here?" Jaskier whispered to his daughter, distracting her from any potential guilt regarding her screaming. There had been no harm done. Ciri kicked her legs in excitement and Jaskier held fast. 

"She’s tied up out front." Lambert nodded towards a content horse attached to a fence post.

Ciri gasped, "You should put her in the stable!"

"The stable?" He asked. 

"I'll show you!" She wriggled to indicate to Jaskier that she wanted to get down and he let her slide down him, giggling the whole way. "Can I, Da? Papa?" She asked.

"Go on, cub. We'll meet you out there." She ran off with Lambert's eyes on her, nearly missing his brother coming in for a hug. 

Eskel and Lambert shared an embrace that would have broken ribs if the participants had been less than Witchers. 

"Brother," Eskel murmured. "It is good to see you. You did not have to come."

"Vesemir didn't give me much to go on but I wanted to see you," Lambert said, just as quiet, aware that Jaskier was watching them but also recognizing that Eskel had positioned his body to be towards both of them. "A child? How did that happen?"

Jaskier laughed and gave Eskel a kiss on the cheek. To Lambert's surprise, his brother's face turned a little pink. "You can explain that one," he told Eskel, heading inside the house. "Lambert, some ale after you unpack?" Jaskier asked over his shoulder.

"A lot of it, please," Eskel called after him. "Come, let's get your horse settled and I'll tell you how I came here."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ciri was fast asleep, after insisting Uncle Lambert tell her a story like Da's where he saved someone. Eskel's heart was full watching his brother fall into the same comforting environment he had been blessed with a few years earlier. 

Lambert wasn't disgusted or cautious about the familial touches happening between the three of them that they coaxed him into as well but Eskel recognized the expression easily, it was yearning. 

Jaskier seemed to notice too. It was easy enough for Eskel's partner to tug on Lambert's shirt to direct him somewhere or nudge Ciri to give her Uncle a hug before bed. Eskel and Jaskier, by silent agreement, bracketed Lambert between them on the kitchen bench, leaning right up against him, offering him more food, ale, anything at all, as he asked questions about their life and Ciri's.

"You still go on contract though, right? It's how I found you. Unless there's another Witcher in the vicinity completing them."

"No," Eskel shook his head. "That's me. I go out occasionally but we're both here more than not. It's home." Eskel's voice was content and he said with firmly, looking at his brother, as if mentally willing him to understand why he hadn't been back to their keep in years. 

"What about traveling together?"

"We've talked about," Eskel said slowly. "But the three of us together..."

"Just last month we went to the next town over for the harvest festival," Jaskier pointed out from Lambert's other side. "It was nice to travel again and be on the road. Ciri loved it but..."

"A Witcher, a bard, and a young girl," Lambert said quietly.

"We're more than a little conspicuous," Jaskier finished for him, with a wry tone. "All right, that's bed for me," he yawned and got up off the bench. He stretched his way over to Eskel. "Lambert, I'm so pleased you're here. Please stay as long as you'd like. Darling," he murmured, sleepy, and kissed Eskel's cheek. "Don't hurry," he ordered, knowing his partner well.

Lambert managed to wait a few silent moments until both of them heard Jaskier's breathing even out.

"You have a family with Geralt's bard," he said. It wasn't a question but Eskel knew it still required an answer.

"Don't call him that," he said first. "Certainly not in front of me but absolutely not in front of him."

Lambert shook his head. "I won't."

"See that you don't."

"Does Geralt know?"

Eskel shrugged. He hadn't spoken to Geralt same as Lambert since the last winter they had all spent together. "I assume Vesemir told him same as what he told you but it matters not. He left things unclaimed and Destiny saw fit to appoint me in his stead." He wasn't being haughty, it was the truth. But still, Eskel's place by Jaskier's side had gone unchallenged by anyone at this point. He couldn't help his hackles rising at even the suggestion that this wasn't where he belonged. 

"Things, plural? I thought only the child surprise. Never heard of a bard surprise." 

Letting himself laugh, taking his brother's olive branch for what it was. "Two-for-one deal."

Lambert's face grew serious though. "His face when I mentioned Geralt when I first arrived..." Eskel didn't smile but he saw already the power that Jaskier's kindness had had on his brother. 

"They did not part well," Eskel said, quietly as he could. "Geralt blamed him for things beyond his control and Jaskier...took it to heart."

"Sounds like Geralt." Lambert waited a moment before asking, "They were...?"

"No." Eskel shook his head. He knew that whatever feelings Jaskier had once had for Geralt and even vice-versa were never acted upon. He wasn't in the business of taking stock in what-ifs. 

"Then nothing for you to feel guilt about."

"I am not guilty."

"The bard smelled of guilt. Only a little."

Eskel sighed. He knew that. He had smelled it on Jaskier before though they had seldom talked about it. He knew Jaskier was confident in his place in Eskel's life but still, some of his trust and confidence had been shattered. "Like I said, he took Geralt's words to heart."

“I don’t think that matters. He loves you. They both do. How...”

“We are so separate in Jaskier’s eyes. But his heart has such a capacity.” Eskel thought about Jaskier’s honesty when he talked about following his heart to Ciri and listening to it again when Eskel showed up. Even after everything he had gone through, he still chose to accept the responsibility and love of Ciri. Eskel wasn’t foolish enough to think it would have happened the same way if he had found Ciri first. He knew he would have taken her to Kaer Morhen, hidden her away, perhaps making it impossible for Jaskier to find them at all. He hated thinking about it. Just more what-ifs.

"You sound like you’re in love,” Lambert said quietly, a smirk on his lips. Eskel smiled back and shrugged helplessly in return. 

The good-natured ribbing Eskel received from his brother was nothing compare to the mother-henninng from Jaskier that Lambert got the next day. Before he left on a contract, he had sworn to visit more often, proudly wore a woven bracelet made by & given to him by Ciri, and let Jaskier bully him into promising to return before making for Kaer Morhen. Seeing his brother look dazed as a result of love rather than a beast was the best gift Eskel had received all month. Besides his own woven bracelet from Ciri, obviously. 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
**Ciri: Age 8**

Not that Lambert had gossiped about Eskel but Coën's arrival that summer and the following winter was enough for them to know that he had at least assured a few trusted Witchers of his brother's safety and safe haven. Ciri took to Coën spectacularly well, delighting in his massive beard and his stories. 

Still, they were the only visitors they had been anticipating. They couldn't have expected it but nightmares just had that way sometimes of shifting the world ever so slightly. Ciri's dreams were usually pleasant but there were occasions where she dreamt of future armies and unknown battles. _Potentials_ , is what Jaskier called him in a worried voice as he held Ciri one night, refusing to let go even though her Chaos wouldn't allow her to waken fully. It was the most magic Eskel had felt potentially ever in his life.

Even the next morning, it lingered in the house and in the yard. Vegetables that Ciri enjoyed found themselves growing ahead of schedule while the ones she despised were blackened ash. The animals were all safe, if a little skittish. Ciri herself clung to Jaskier's side all morning, burying her face in his shirt, teary-eyed and refusing to let him get away. When a wooshing noise was heard from outside, they answered the door however unwittingly together, as a family.

"Bard?" A shape called from perhaps fifteen meters away. 

"Yennefer," Jaskier said in surprise.

Eskel squinted at the figure. A tall, dark-haired woman in a gown, clearly a mage, must have arrived by portal if the lack of wear and dirt on her hem meant anything.

"Are you safe?" She asked them urgently.

"What?" He looked at Eskel who shrugged. 

"Your wards, Witcher," The witch said tightly. "I cannot come closer."

"Oh, Ciri's wards." Eskel had forgotten he had been teaching her shielding before the week prior. Still, proud as he was, he wasn't going to have her take them down without the okay from Jaskier.

"Are you safe?" She repeated. "There was a Chaos felt far last night and I've been sent to investigate. The magical signature led me here. Of course you're in the middle of it, bard."

"Fuck," Eskel and Jaskier said simultaneously. She looked back and forth between the two of them and settled her gaze on Jaskier again.

"We're safe, Yennefer." And Eskel remembered where he had heard the name before. 

"This is Yennefer?" He asked Jaskier who nodded. 

"You know of me?"

"Just uh..." Eskel tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. Jaskier waited for him patiently while the mage looked anything but. "Another person I'd have to apologize for on behalf of my brother if it would even be welcome," he settled on. He wasn't sure what Yennefer's raised eyebrow meant but it wasn't a curse so he'd take it. 

Jaskier nodded to him and looked down at the little girl clinging to his legs, "Ciri, darling? Would you mind taking down your wards so we can invite Yennefer in for tea?"

There was a small noise of agreement and Yennefer was able to step forward. It seemed that a beautiful witch appearing in their front yard was a good distraction from the memory of her nightmares.

“Well?” She asked Jaskier. 

“Right.” He bit his lip and looked up at Eskel. 

“Oh no, I had to handle Lambert. This one is yours. Come on, princess.” The nickname so easily fell from their lips that Eskel had almost forgotten the real life ramifications of the title for his daughter. Yennefer’s mouth formed a delicate O shape.

“You’re kidding me. Geralt’s child surprise?”

“Not Geralt’s,” Eskel growled before disappearing inside. 

If Yennefer’s eyebrow hadn’t remained raised, Jaskier could have seen it arching once more. “It seemed that Destiny was...unsatisfied with Geralt’s handling of the situation. Or rather, lack thereof.”

“So you stepped in?”

“I followed my heart,” Jaskier said; almost in a daze, remembering the trip to Cintra. He smiled at the memory of Ciri waiting for him, running to him before he had even known the significance.

"You follow Destiny so easily,” Yennefer accused.

Jaskier shrugged. "This is better than our lots in life were by that point." He tilted his head inside the house. "Come now, I wasn't joking about the tea."

"And this life?" Yennefer asked, looking around their small cottage. It wasn't with disdain but rather an emotion that Jaskier didn't necessarily recognize. 

"We're in our best lives right now," Eskel said softly. He had settled Ciri at the table with her own mug and a flat biscuit they had picked up in town the previous afternoon.

"And the magic?"

"She's always had it, so had her mother, if you remember. Eskel’s been teaching her how to channel it," Jaskier told her proudly.

Eskel rolled his eyes with such affection that Yennefer didn't believe was possible. “One of our keepers always said if I wasn’t a Witcher, I could have been a mage. I'm good with magic,” he said confidently. 

"And how do you know this is your destiny and not..." Yennefer pointedly didn't look at Jaskier before choosing her words. "Another Witcher's."

"My heart," Eskel said confidently. "Just like Jaskier. Besides, it wasn't all up to us, right, cub?" He asked Ciri, smile on his face. With her fathers smiling at her even a visiting stranger couldn't dampen her spirits. 

“I dreamt of them," Ciri remembered, voice going soft just as Jaskier's had. "I knew their faces. I recognized them right away.”

Yennefer looked at the girl, amazed. “I’ve never known Destiny to be so...hands-on.”

“Is that unusual?” Ciri asked, unsure and looking to her fathers for comfort.

“Not with the power within you, cub," Eskel assured her. He sat down on the bench next to her and she scrambled up onto his lap, crumbs from her biscuit landing everywhere but her mouth. 

“So this little one dreamt of you and Eskel claimed her. But what of you?” Yennefer asked Jaskier.

Eskel tensed as Jaskier became the subject of Yennefer’s gaze. He cared not if they were friendly, Ciri needed a teacher, or according to Jaskier, Geralt was tied to the witch. He would not allow any harm to come to Jaskier. Not while he still drew breath.

“Me?” Jaskier’s expression was confused, innocently so.

“You’ve not aged, Jaskier. How long since our first meeting? Our second?”

“I...” Eskel worried as Jaskier’s confusion seemed to grow. “I don’t...”

“You haven’t noticed?”

“Time just seemed to...get away from me,” he finished slowly, a puzzled look on his face as he turned his eyes to the floor. He sat down next to Eskel on the bench and the Witcher wrapped a worried arm around his waist. “Truly?” He asked her.

“Destiny at play again?” Eskel suggested. He wasn't blind to Jaskier's mortality or at least, he hadn't thought he was. 

“We can’t know." Yennefer watched him as he pondered. “We could find out,” she offered.

Eskel and Jaskier looked at one another and shook their heads in unison. Eskel responded, “We appreciate the offer but perhaps at a later time. We’re content right now.”

“Does he know? Geralt?” She clarified needlessly. "About any of it?"

Again the two fathers looked at each other and unison and shrugged. “I haven’t seen him since the dragon on mountaintop,” Jaskier told her. 

“My other brother might have said something to him. Or our mentor. I did not tell them to do otherwise. But he was always so reluctant to speak of it that even if they brought it up, he might refuse to hear it even if it does relive him of duties.”

Yennefer sat with that for a moment but Eskel could see her mind churning with decisions now. She take her time looking around at the home that they had built together before meeting Jaskier's eyes. It was evident when she came to a decision as she took a breath to fortify herself.

“I’ll tell them I found traces of ash," she said quietly.

"What?" The bard asked, near holding his own breath.

"I was sent here to investigate a Chaos. I'll tell them that nothing was left. Just ash and a dead end."

Jaskier knew she might turn away but he couldn't help himself. He got up and threw his arms around Yennefer in a hug. To everyone's surprise including her own, Yennefer returned the embrace, however light and brief. "Yennefer, thank you," Jaskier whispered. "Thank you. You are welcome here whenever you find yourself near," he told her seriously. Jaskier stepped back from her only to grab hold of Eskel's hand.

"When there aren't wards?" She asked, with an unexpected smile towards Eskel.

He rolled his eyes. “You are not the first to be stopped by Ciri's magic. My brother Lambert comes to visit maybe once or twice a year depending on where the path takes him. Coën stopped by last year. Both caught in her traps.”

“And the mentor you mentioned?” Yennefer asked curiously. 

Eskel felt his mouth even out. He shook his head. “He will not leave the keep for such a long trip.”

Yennefer looked thoughtful again which he had to admit was a little concerning. Jaskier squeezed his hand and gave him a quizzical look so he was willing to bet he wasn't alone in wondering how the mage's mind worked.

"If you were to send him a note, would he trust me to portal him to you?"

"What?" Eskel asked, his mouth dry at the idea.

"Perhaps not in his keep but the base of the mountains," she offered quickly. "I would not want to intrude on the space."

That was not the part that Eskel went agape at but he appreciated her addition. It showed respect to him, to Vesemir, and the Wolf Witchers who came before them. 

He imagined Vesemir in his home, Ciri showing him around with such glee. His mentor's face when he realized that Eskel finally had the goat herd he had not-so-secretly wanted to keep before. If he hadn't been a Witcher, he would have been shepherding on the hills, he knew it. He felt himself fulfill something deep inside of him and it was all thanks to his family, to Jaskier and Ciri and the life they had built. 

"You'd...do that?"

Jaskier looked like he wanted to ask a question but didn't want to be rude. Eskel had seen that expression many times over and apparently Yennefer had as well. 

She held up both of her hands. "No price. You opened your home to me, answered my questions."

"You have information now," Jaskier said knowingly. Eskel hummed at that and looked towards the witch for another response.

"I will not use it against you," Yennefer swore. Eskel wasn't sure how much her word was worth but they would have to take it for now.

"I would-- That would be good. If he agrees," Eskel said, infusing into his voice what he hoped was an ample amount of gratitude. He was unused to displaying such emotions to anyone outside his family but with Jaskier's hand tight in his, he felt not just strong but willing to allow himself that vulnerability. 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vesemir's reply came blessedly fast and yet still not quick enough for Eskel. He knew his anxiety was evident and for the most part, Jaskier resisted teasing him about it. However, he did send him out to chop more firewood than normal and extend the fencing by their lower pasture so Eskel knew his partner was paying attention. He was grateful for the tasks though because short of wearing down the floor in their cottage with his pacing or running through the forest, he was at a loss with what to do with his nerves. 

If it was any previous year, he'd take a contract but he was reluctant to go far. Not just because of the response he was awaiting but because he simply...did not want to leave Jaskier and Ciri. Not unless it was something that couldn't be ignored. For perhaps the first time in his long life, Eskel told himself _"there were other Witchers"_ and did not feel guilt in staying put.

Finally a letter was delivered and Yennefer's delicate handwriting accompanied Vesemir's cursive. A date, the following day, preceding his mentor's agreement to travel and his thanks at being invited. 

"Do you think he'll stay the night?" Jaskier asked. "Should we make up the pallets for him and Yennefer?"

"I'm not sure." Eskel hummed. "With the portal, he might go right back to the keep. Especially if they are coming early in the morning. A day here and then back again. He is not..."

"Darling?" Jaskier encouraged him.

"He was our teacher, you know. When we were told of Witchers and their lack of emotions, he was along with them. An instructor, one of our elders. I do not think he'll stay long though I can ask him to." He could, in theory, ask Vesemir to stay. But Eskel wasn't sure if he would do it. Perhaps. Something to think about over the course of the visit if he thought Vesemir would be amenable to the idea. He had known the older Witcher for decades but still, it had been a few years since they had seen one another. 

Ciri was more familiar with portals now even though Yennefer refused to show her how to make one until she was older and more in control of her powers. 

"Thank the gods," Jaskier had murmured at hearing that. 

Still, she knew how to recognize them and dropped the wards around the house immediately when she saw the portal appear out in front of their house. 

"Grandfather?" Vesemir had barely gotten through the portal when their little lion cub went stumbling towards him. She clung to his waist as he steadied himself. “Hiiiiiii!” Her excitement eased whatever tension might have been. If Vesemir was startled or on his guard, he didn’t show it. Granted, it probably helped that Ciri smelled like Eskel and that Eskel wasn’t too far behind his daughter.

He knew Jaskier had the scent of a Wolf Witcher as well. Their whole property did and it was a comfort to Eskel when he rode home after a contract. He wasn’t sure when it had settled so heavily over them but he was grateful for it then and now.

“Grandfather, eh?” Vesemir looked up from where he was stroking Ciri’s hair. She was gazing up at her so-called grandfather with absolute adoration that Eskel could tell Vesemir didn’t really know how to handle it.

“A title of honor, I assure you.”

“What have you gotten yourself into, boy?” Ciri giggled at the sight of her Papa being scolded and Jaskier wasn't much better, not bothering to hide his smile. Vesemir pulled Eskel into a hug and growled into his ear. "This smugness suits you."

"Happiness," Eskel corrected him.

“Can’t see much of a difference from here,” he hummed. Ciri moved onto greeting Yennefer who seemed surprised and humbled by the attention but managed it with her usual grace. "And this is your partner?"

Eskel felt Jaskier warm to being described in such a solid connection to him. Not just Ciri's other father or Geralt's bard. Eskel's partner. "Jaskier," Eskel introduced him with a smile, holding out his hand so he could pull Jaskier closer. "This is Vesemir."

"It's so lovely to meet you," Jaskier said, voice soft and warm. He clasped both of Vesemir's hands in his own. "Eskel has told us so much about you and Lambert has told us what I assumed were many lies." 

Vesemir laughed at the mention of his youngest's antics. "Perhaps some exaggerations, I'm sure. He spoke very highly of you and your home. And your little one. Though..." He eyed Ciri and then went searching in the one small satchel he brought with him. He used one hand to move Jaskier's hands how he wanted them and with the other, he tipped something into the bard's now-cupped hands. "I brought these for your little one. Lambert was never very good at judging the age of humans. She might be too old for them." Eskel hadn't heard Vesemir sound uncertain in a very long time.

"They're lovely," Jaskier breathed and the smile immediately came back to Vesemir's face. It was short-lived but only because he glared at Eskel, smelling some of the same smugness. "You made these." He smiled at the tiny figurines of various animals and held them out to Eskel to examine.

Eskel put a delicate finger of the wooden carvings. They were almost like a memory to him. It was rare that they had toys during training but when the youngest were infants, they were still given some kind of toys to stimulate them. Eskel remembered Vesemir's handiwork in such details he thought were lost to time. The way he carved waves into bumps for the fur of a wolf and how each tail of the horse had a large curve before flipping to a delicate point. "Thank you. She's going to love them. The horses especially. They've never stopped being her favorite."

"I was going to pass them onto Lambert but--" Eskel huffed.

"Better to bring them yourself."

"Exactly. When the witch offered well, I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Not uncommon for us."

"A little uncommon for you," Vesemir pressed. "But I can see why. I'm not mad at you, boy. You know that. You took responsibility and made yourself a home here."

Eskel refused to let himself be overwhelmed by the acceptance from Vesemir even if he did lean a little against Jaskier well, then only his partner knew. "Thank you."

"Da! Da!" Ciri raced back into the house. "Yennefer says she can give me a magic lesson but only if you come too. Please, Da!"

"Duty calls," Vesemir laughed as Ciri, as though she had forgotten her grandfather was also here for a moment, gave him another waist-high hug. "Go on then, _Da_ ," he teased Eskel who let Ciri drag him by the hand outside. 

"Come, sit. I know it wasn't a long journey via portal but still, let me get you a drink. I know they can be a little disorienting."

Vesemir settled down on the bench at the table and watched Jaskier putter around the kitchen. Looking out the window every so often seemingly out of habit to check on Ciri. There was a bit of nervous energy coming off of him but nothing worrying. It eased as they fell into a companionable silence with Jaskier checking on some kind of drink he had set over the fire and placing a bowl of salted nuts and dried fruit chunks on the table. 

"Thank you so much for coming," Jaskier said quietly after a few moments. "He's missed you, I know, and I know he's felt some guilt about not wintering with you though he tried not to show it."

Vesemir bowed his head. It was no hardship to travel easily by magic nor had there even been a question of denying Eskel & the witch's request. "Like I said, I can see why he didn't leave. I'm proud of him and honored to have been invited."

"You are welcome anytime." There was no lie in the bard's words and a level of earnestness that made Vesemir want to look away. No wonder his son hadn't come home.

"The same to you." Jaskier froze and Vesemir knew what to tread delicately. Lambert mentioned that Jaskier used to travel with Geralt and the old Witcher wasn't fool enough to make rash assumptions. "A time might come where you need the refuge," he explained. "Especially given the girl's biological heritage."

Jaskier nodded and some tension was released. "As much as I want to see your home and where Eskel grew up, I pray it is not soon," he admitted for which Vesemir could not fault him.

"Smart lad," he said gruffly. "How are the winters here anyway? It's been a long time since I've spent the season other than the keep." 

It was the right thing say. Jaskier took the out and practically swung them both into an easier conversation. He handed Vesemir a mug of spiced rum he had ladled from out of the hearth. Though only in the start of fall, it was a warming drink for a chill and exhausting day. "They're all right. As much as being near the coast is a blessing but by the time spring comes around, I think we wish we'd never heard of fish." Jaskier gestured for Vesemir to follow him outside and they sat on a nearly matching bench that let them lean against the front wall of the house to watch their trio of magic users. 

"You should try encasing the garden in glass," Vesemir said after a few minutes of silence. "Or a part of it."

"Glass? Like a greenhouse?"

"Mmm we have one in the keep. It's damn useful. Maybe not a large one but a few against the house?"

"That's a good idea, thank you."

"I'll put Eskel on it." Vesemir winked at Jaskier. "Make sure he's not slacking."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"Papa says the key is breathing right."

Yennefer opened a single eye to look at Ciri whose masterful bottom lip had little effect on the witch. "Your Papa is right."

"How do I breathe right?" Ciri pouted and Eskel raised his eyes towards the heavens. Yennefer sat down in right of her, rolling her hands over the green grass. She waved her arms in front of her and had them fall up and down with her torso as she inhaled and exhaled. 

"Your magic comes from within you but is exists surrounding you. It emanates from your core and leaves an aura. When you breathe, the magic pulses around you. Eskel?" Yennefer looked over at him. "Come sit with us?"

He joined them, sitting cross-legged so the three of them formed a triangle, grasping each other's hands. Ciri squeezed her Papa's hand, appreciating the tingles. Yennefer just raised an eyebrow at the feeling. 

"Follow each others breaths," she ordered. "We'll breathe together and pulse our magic like the ocean with the tides. Waves ebbing in and out."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"Oh." Jaskier's head came up. "The magic." He looked out towards the three of them sitting in a triangle. "All three of them." 

He felt the presence of power around them. It had such a different effect than the suffocating weight of the accidental Chaos that slipped out of Ciri less and less these days. It was light and almost...comforting. If he thought about it, it was familiar, like the signatures of Eskel and Ciri around him made the magic more keen to be around him.

"That's a powerful alignment out there," Vesemir murmured. 

Jaskier agreed. "She's got to learn somehow. I’m grateful for Yennefer’s time. However short.”

"She's a busy witch. But I promised her that I'd be willing to come back whenever."

"An excuse for you or her?" Jaskier asked, gently knocking his shoulder against Vesemir's. 

"Do they have to be mutually exclusive?"

"No, I suppose not," Jaskier said happily, taking another sip of his drink.

Jaskier wished they could have stayed longer regardless, both of them. But he still considered the day a success. After her magic lesson, Ciri looked between Vesemir and Yennefer, overwhelmed with choice between the two. Which is how Jaskier ended up perched on the fence overlooking their goat herd as Ciri went and introduced her two new friends to every single goat in the paddock. Their collie, Shep, went back and forth between greeting new arrivals to loping back towards Jaskier, begging for any potential crumbs. 

Eskel came up behind him on the other side of the fence, wrapping his arms around Jaskier's waist. He leaned back against Eskel's chest and twisted so he could kiss his cheek. "Shep wants a treat," he told him.

"Shep always wants a treat," Eskel responded, eyeing the dog that often ignored his status as a working pup and ended up in their bed at night. 

"Shep wouldn't say no to some almond rounds."

"Yeah, Shep said that, did he?" Eskel murmured with a smile, watching Ciri demonstrate the right way to be firm with the more rambunctious goats.

"Yep," Jaskier said seriously. "A few, at least. He's very hungry- no, no!" Jaskier's voice pitched high as the hand at the end of the arm Eskel had wrapped around his waist used the position to delicately stroke under his shirt, right where the bard was ticklish. "Eskel!" Jaskier laughed, squirming and pushing backwards to the point where he tipped off the fence and into Eskel's arms. They both went tumbling to the ground on the opposite side of the fence, attracting the attention of their guests and Shep, who leapt over the barrier to furiously lick at both of their faces.

"I think that's our cue," Eskel heard Vesemir whisper to Yennefer. 

"You won't stay for supper?" He called over, supporting Jaskier in order to get him on his feet again.

Vesemir waved him off, they had already lost Ciri's attention to the goats. "Supper? You filled us with enough lunch to last until tomorrow, boy." 

Jaskier went to Yennefer, giving Eskel time alone to say his farewells, short as they were. 

"I'll be back." It was less of a promise and more of a fact. Eskel appreciated being able to tell the difference. 

"I know."

Jaskier elbowed Yennefer as she tried wipe goat slobber off of her gown before giving up and spelling it away. “You know, she’s got loads of uncles but no aunts," Jaskier hinted to her knowingly. It was a treat to know the glare she directed at him held no heat and mostly affection. 

“Jaskier, I will not be one of your strays.”

“One of our family then,” Jaskier offered, knowing that Eskel and Vesemir could both hear it.

He squeezed Eskel’s hand as they watched the portal appear. Ciri joined them, balancing both her feet on a single one of Eskel's large boots in order to cling closer to him. His uncertainty aside, Yennefer had brought Vesemir here and back again. She had respected their wishes regarding the mystery of Jaskier’s longevity and given Ciri a valuable magic lesson. Eskel trusted Jaskier’s judgement on inviting her into their home and family for additional visits.

They stood watching the empty spot for long after Ciri had skipped back to the goats, both basking in the pleasantly overwhelming day they had, both in visitors and for Eskel in magic. But still, he kept Jaskier close to him.

"You love so easily," he whispered, trying to put into words what he had been thinking about all day whenever Yennefer or Vesemir struggled to be part of the conversation or experienced even the slightest bit of awkwardness. How simple it had seemed for Jaskier to offer Yennefer comfort even though their first, second, and third times together had been tumultuous.

"Too easily perhaps," Jaskier said, a little uncomfortably and Eskel wondered when his brother would stop haunting them. Not for his sake, but for Jaskier's.

"You traveled with him for a long time."

"And still it wasn't enough." Jaskier shook his head. “I know that’s not it. But still. We were not equals when we traveled. I see that now and, I even saw it then but I persisted. Even the days when we seemed to be friends, it was not equal. He was so..."

"Angry?" Eskel suggested. He recalled the last winter he spent with Geralt at Kaer Morhen. It must have been after parting from Jaskier and Yennefer. It was a bitter season for training and companionship. Not one to be remembered hopefully but with any luck, lessons could still be learnt. 

"Lonely," Jaskier corrected him softly and Eskel wondered not for the first time at the capacity for Jaskier's heart, in any either, whether romantic or platonic. "I wanted so very much to be there for him but whether or not it was not wanted or if he was too scared to want or even perhaps, he was just..."

"Geralt."

"Geralt," Jaskier agreed. "He asked me to leave many times over. I only acquiesced when he was so furious at me he could barely look at me. I regret that."

"Jaskier?"

"I don't regret leaving." He shook his head. "But I regret...I don't know." He was being truthful. For all that Jaskier had told him about the time he had spent with Geralt, he had never lied to Eskel. Eskel wasn't even sure the notion had occurred to him. It gave him some hope to think that it wasn't something worth lying about but he thought it was mostly just the way Jaskier went about earning the trust of others. In a way, his vulnerability was his strength and Eskel could see Geralt shying away from that impressive and overwhelming prospect. 

"You were kind to him when no one else was. People still sing your songs to me when I arrive into towns. You've changed the idea of a Witcher to many people."

"It wasn't enough."

"He was never going to let it be," Eskel told him honestly. They were all different but he knew Geralt. If two decades hadn't done it, then he wasn't sure what would.

"I just want the best for all of you. I don't know how to do that."

Eskel pressed his forehead to Jaskier's, breathing in the closeness. It made sense now. It wasn't just about Geralt. It was Witchers. Jaskier was always thinking of books and comforts for Vesemir before he had even met him. Strange tools and knives for Lambert suddenly appeared in a basket in their front room, waiting for the Witcher's next visit. He wanted to give them what the world hadn't, what Destiny hadn't. Except Destiny had given him Jaskier. Which was more than enough, more than Eskel had ever dreamed. "You're doing more than you know. More than anyone has before. I love you so much."

"I know," Jaskier said, kissing him softly. "I love you too. More than anything. If nothing else, my time with Geralt led me to you and Ciri and you are what matters most to me." The steadiness of his heart as he made this proclamation was staggering. He said it as easily as telling Eskel that supper was ready. 

Eskel wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes but he opened them just to look at Jaskier before kissing him again. This was his. He could have this. He did have this.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Geralt?" Yennefer said, sounding, not surprised but perhaps a little suspicious. Geralt wasn't sure why. Their...unfortunate bond meant they ran into one another all over the continent more than was to be expected than two un-bonded travelers. Still, that wasn't why he approached her this evening. Before, he had never noticed Yennefer having this particular scent. 

"Why do you smell of...Kaer Morhen?" He asked, trying to tone down any accusations in his voice but her expression told her that he hadn't done a good job of it. Still, it was a smell he could pick out even in a crowded tavern such as the one they occupied.

"I had nearly forgotten about you," she said dryly. Geralt turned his head, just barely holding back a grunt towards her. It wasn't her fault they were tied. He knew that. But still. "I smell of the wolf's den because I recently visited there."

"You--" Geralt rose himself up to height but Yennefer held up a graceful hand.

"I was invited. Only for my usefulness in making a portal but since it was my idea in the first place, it's no matter."

Geralt knew if he demanded she speak plainly, Yennefer wouldn't obey. He just had to wait. A patient Witcher he was not. 

"Have you spoken to your mentor or brothers recently?" She asked. 

"Are they--"

"They are all fine," Yennefer said quickly. "It was not my intention to worry you otherwise." She sounded sincere, so did her heart but Geralt knew that was easily altered for anyone with magic. 

"I see them every winter," He grumbled. She knew that. 

"Well, not all of them, correct?"

 _Eskel_. He was she meant his closest brother. "He wrote to Vesemir. And Lambert has seen him. Something about a law of surprise on the coast. Something long-term. He is fine." He knew his voice didn't sound certain but he had no control over it.

"Yes, a child surprise, to be more precise." Yennefer eyed him carefully. He hated her examinations of her. "In Cintra." 

His breath caught for the first time in he didn't know how long. Few things catch a Witcher off-guard, the enhanced senses made sure of it "Cirilla? My-"

"Not yours anymore, I don't think," she interrupted him with the correction.

"What?"

"You said you had stopped feeling a tug towards Cintra, correct?" Yennefer asked. She was eyeing him so careful that Geralt felt as though he was being stripped down to his soul. He hated it. He had stopped feeling the tug and he had told her in a moment of pride, thinking he had finally gotten rid of one of the bonds that plagued him. One less pull to let him travel the paths he wanted to traverse. 

"Was it your Witcher hubris that made you think you had so successfully ignored Destiny or was it a Geralt special?"

"What do you mean?" His growl was nearly a bark and Yennefer's eyes narrowed. They both knew he could not harm her but that didn't mean tensions weren't high.

"I mean, I saw the bonds. Jaskier, Eskel, the girl. They're tied together."

"Jaskier?" Geralt's head picked up and he felt air come back in the room. He had heard no word of the bard since their parting on the mountaintop years prior. He hadn't been teaching in Oxenfurt either. Geralt had checked, after two years of silently walking the Path by himself. A few instances of intel had him performing at certain bardic competitions on the coast but that was all. Long over and competitors dispersed months before Geralt could even hope to get that far across the continent.

Yennefer folded her arms across her middle, fabric bunching at her wrists. "Seems Destiny has a hold of him as well. His theory is that Destiny considered Ciri...unclaimed.”

"I don't understand." Geralt had never heard of a law of surprise being transferred before. They were powerful certainly but still, such agency was not to be expected. 

Yennefer regarded him carefully. "It is my understanding that when Ciri was a toddler, Eskel claimed the law of the surprise while on contract in Cintra.”

" _My_ law of surprise?"

"Again, not yours. You never claimed her," Yennefer reminded him. "Anyway, they're all doing fine. As a favor to Eskel, I brought your mentor down to their cottage for a visit. I understood they had not wintered together in a while and letters can only ease the mind so much, don't you think?" Yennefer knew she was taunting a bit and that Vesemir would only too happily share the wrath with her next time she saw him but she couldn't help it. She never could. In some ways, she felt it owed to her. Jaskier was perhaps owed in a similar way but he had found some sort of happiness. For now, Yennefer had this and a safe, homey refuge when she needed or wanted it. That was enough for the time being.

She was brought out of her thoughts of returning to the cottage next season when Geralt growled. "Where are they? " 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new uncle visits and the author realizes they need to split the last chapter into two 
> 
> TW: mentions of using monster blood as makeshift hair gel? which honestly, classic Geralt imo

**Ciri: Age 9 1/2**

  
It wasn’t often that mail was run up the hill to their little cottage unless it was an urgent Witcher contract. Jaskier gathered the mail, mostly missives from various professors at the university wanting to argue or discuss a point from his writings, every week or so at the local tavern. Still, Jaskier could admit the sight of the barkeep’s young lass carrying an unknown letter of such importance was a little worrying. He gave her a coin for her trouble and sent her on her way though not before also loading her down with a hefty amount of goat cheese for her mother’s establishment.

Jaskier paced for only a moment before sitting down on the couch. Or rather, sitting on Eskel's lap, who was in turn sitting on the couch. He had no complaints about the situation. “Hmm, it's from Coën."

"Is he headed our way? Ciri will be so pleased.” Eskel rested his head forehead onto Jaskier's shoulder, taking advantage of the time their cub was out of the house. She had so quickly catapulted into the age where any adults being sweet around her caused a grimace. Certainly that didn't stop her fathers, it even spurred them on but still, it was a pleasant reminder for Eskel of how each touch and kiss with Jaskier was more than he'd had for decades before Destiny saw fit to grace him with his bard. 

"No, but Geralt might be." Eskel picked his head up and hooked his chin over Jaskier's shoulder. Jaskier was staring at the letter in his hands and he held it up so Eskel could read it more easily. 

It was short: just an apology and a promise.

“He says that Geralt asked him about your whereabouts. Specifics, I mean. He told Coën that Yennefer had sent him down the wrong path.”

“Sounds like Yennefer," Eskel huffed. He let his arms snake around Jaskier's waist to ground the both of them. Jaskier let one hand drop to cover Eskel's, almost immediately. The hand holding up the letter remained steady, not a quiver from the paper.

“That also means Yennefer talked to Geralt about us in the first place.”

“We’re not a secret," Eskel said aloud, mostly a reminder to himself. 

“No,” Jaskier agreed. “We’re not. But still, to get him interested in coming here at all, Yennefer must have been teasing him something fierce.” He passed the letter over to Eskel who took it and set it aside. He was too busy watching Jaskier's expression. The bard had on his work face, the one where he pondered through so many of his thoughts before finally writing them out for his latest book.

"You don't smell scared," Eskel commented in place of a question. He knew so much about Jaskier's tells now. He prided himself on the expertise, that even if something were to happen to his Witcher senses, he wouldn't need his superior senses to pick up on Jaskier's moods.

"No, not scared. Not anymore. I guess I just don't know what to expect at all. And that unknown doesn't necessarily scare me, it's just..." Jaskier trailed off and Eskel waited patiently for his bard to find the right words, as always.

“Eskel, darling. Even when I met you, I didn’t love Geralt. I hadn’t for quite some time. A little bit before I met Ciri even. A sore spot, yes, but tender because of the hurt, not love. Ciri healed that long before I met you." Jaskier smiled at the memory and not for the first time, Eskel wished he had found the two of them sooner. Ciri a little runt clinging to Jaskier as he worked himself to the bone to keep their home and raise a child. ""The reason I was so worried her father was Geralt wasn’t for love. I didn’t even think he would have wanted to be friends with me, let alone partners even platonically. I thought he was going to find us and take Ciri away from me regardless of her dreams.”

“Your claim is just as strong as mine," Eskel reminded him, both of them, really. Ciri had dreamt of both of them. 

“I know that _now_. But then I didn’t understand why I had a claim at all. I thought I was a placeholder.” Eskel made a noise at the description and pulled Jaskier closer towards him, their embrace already having left little space between them. The idea of Jaskier not being a part of their family was bad enough but he could almost smell the memory of Jaskier's insecurities. Still, they were just memories, thankfully.

The thought of Jaskier going through everything with Ciri, taking care of her, becoming her father, all while thinking he was just going to be tossed aside when a Witcher showed up? That hurt worse. 

"Come back to me." Eskel heard Jaskier's soft order. His hands were holding Eskel's face, stroking his cheeks as he had done so many times before. "You're very sweet but I know my life here now and I would go wreck havoc on anyone trying to take me away. I would not give up either of you without a fight."

"They'd have to go through both of us," Eskel promised. Jaskier kissed him and then let him go. 

"I guess I'm saying now that I don't have this fear or...anything really." Jaskier thought another moment, tapping his fingers against Eskel's hand. "I'm mostly just curious. It doesn't mean I trust him or even want him here, not until some air is cleared perhaps but even then. He's just a visitor, you know? You are my home."

That was the crux of it, Eskel thought as Jaskier took another moment to sit in silence with him. Neither of them had seen Geralt in...years. It felt more like a lifetime though. In a way, it was. Eskel was a different person the last time he saw Geralt. He hadn't had the love of Ciri or Jaskier then. He wouldn't know until Geralt's arrival but he thought he understood what Jaskier meant. Their lives had been so altered that a visitor, even one of such prior importance, didn't have the significance enough to cause harm. And that was as a result of the life they built courtesy of listening to and honoring Destiny as well as themselves.

Eskel took a deep breath, taking in the scent of a very content partner, a herd of goats outside, and a dog who was almost certainly eating something he wasn't supposed to be near. "Shep rolled in the manure again, I think," he told Jaskier seriously. He hadn't expected such a burst of laughter but still, he relished in the firm kiss that followed. Jaskier slid off his lap but didn't let go of Eskel's hand, tugging him froward. 

"Come on, I think the two of us can corral him together."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

They hadn’t warned Ciri, just in case. The last time they had promised her a visit from an uncle, Lambert had been waylaid for a month on some backwater town and they had been left with a mopey daughter.

But still, Geralt’s scent came to Eskel slowly. He nudged Ciri as she was reading one of her Papa’s books he had sent away for just special for her.

"Your uncle is here,” he whispered conspiratorially, tapping his nose. The effect was immediate. Ciri snapped the book closed and jumped off her seat. She did a handwave so easily that Eskel knew it signaled the wards around the property coming down. She managed them with such grace and he hoped Geralt was confused with the amount of pride Eskel knew was coming off of him.

"Uncle Lambert?" She asked eagerly. “Uncle Coën was just here. He would not come back so soon unless he was hurt in some way.” Her worried face pointed towards her father, pleading for some explanation. His sweet girl. Eskel kissed the top of her head. 

“Neither, Ciri. Come,” he beckoned. He knew his brother was just outside now.

Eskel opened the door to their home, wanting to catch his brother before he went around back to where Jaskier was.

"Ciri, this is your Uncle Geralt,” Eskel told her seriously.

Geralt was a few feet from the door. If Eskel wagered a guess, he had been questioning his whole life up to potentially knocking on their door. But Eskel also knew Jaskier’s scent was strong outside and perhaps Geralt hadn’t known what to do with that either.

The combination grace and curse of their slow aging meant Geralt’s appearance hasn’t changed much since the last winter they had seen one another. New clothing, armor, a few additional scars. Hair even the same length it had been since Geralt’s fourth or fifth year on the Path. It was a strange sort of comfort to have that be the case but Eskel knew Geralt was probably looking at him and thinking the opposite. 

Eskel was in clothes he hadn’t minded the goats pulling at. Soft, simple shirts, not matted down under any armor, that managed his shoulders but hung loose everywhere else unless tucked into his pants. The same shirt Jaskier had chosen to sleep in the week prior that made it so easy for Eskel to just pull aside so he could kiss and bite at the bard’s collarbones. 

Lambert had told him many times that Eskel looked different simply as a result of the lack of tension he carried with him. Ready and wary for what might come but at ease in his own home and comfort in being surrounded by his family. It was, in Eskel’s mind, a welcome change to his character. 

Still, his daughter knew little of this. Ciri frowned at her uncle, her expression confused. It was never Geralt she had seen in a dream, that white hair giving away such a stark contrast. "He never comes to visit. You never come here,” she told him as if he wasn’t aware. 

"I know,” Eskel agreed. “Which makes me wonder why he decided to in the first place.” He raised an eyebrow at his brother who scowled at him. “Geralt, this is my daughter Cirilla. Ciri, for short.”

“Did you really throw Uncle Lambert off the tallest tower in Kaer Morhen?” She asked suspiciously. Eskel let out a booming laugh. Ciri was smart enough never just to trust Lambert at his word when it came to telling stories.

“I think it was kicked?” Geralt’s voice went up, making his answer just another question. He looked at Eskel with wider eyes than normal. For what, Eskel couldn’t decide. Perhaps finally seeing his former claim after decade or maybe, as is the life of a Witcher, he was unused to being addressed so easily and familiar, especially by a child. Eskel sighed; he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with his brother.

“Go out to your Papa, dearest.” He gave Ciri a little nudge and Geralt stepped aside so as to not block the front door. “Tell him Uncle Geralt is here. We’ll meet you in a little bit.”

“Then will he tell me?”

“Yes, I’m sure Uncle Geralt has many stories about Uncle Lambert that you can use against him during his next visit.” Eskel rolled his eyes but smiled at Ciri’s excitement as she went skipping around to the back of the house.

“Well?” He looked at Geralt and moved forward with the speed he hadn’t lost, no matter how many sweets Jaskier bought them.

The embrace they shared was not unlike the ones Eskel and Lambert frequently partook in. If Eskel held on for a longer, Geralt didn’t mention it. He had missed his brother, pigheadness aside. If Jaskier worked hard to make this a home for Yennefer and the other Witchers, then Eskel would do the lion’s share when it came to Geralt.

“Jaskier...he is...out back?”

“He is.” Eskel saw his brother physically stop himself from moving towards back of the house. “You’re not going near him just yet.”

“Hmm.” Geralt’s head tilted and for a moment, Eskel wanted to take it all back. He hadn’t missed Geralt at all and would send him on his way. But he knew that would be easier said than done. And none of them, not even Jaskier, would be pleased with the visit then.

"You are my brother. He is my partner,” Eskel said slowly. He had thought of this meeting many times but he had secretly hoped it would be on one of his trips and not near the house at all. He had imagined Geralt and he would share a victory and he would ease his brother into the conversation. 

Geralt looked as though it genuinely pained him to say, "I wronged him." There was a stiffness to the Witcher and if Eskel hadn’t trusted his nose, he would have asked if Geralt was injured.

"Yes." Eskel motioned that Geralt should go on and his brother scowled at him.

"If I apologize, will he accept?" It wasn’t a grunt or a growl. Just a quiet question. Eskel wasn’t sure if the apology would be for Jaskier or if it would bring Geralt some kind of comfort. His brother was sometimes an enigma even to him and being away from him for near six years hadn’t helped.

"Would you mean it?" Eskel asked honestly.

Geralt was silent.

Eskel wanted to copy his brother’s earlier grunt but he sensed they were already on thin ice. If Geralt could not reach out and do work on his side, then Eskel would still do him the courtesy of a civil visit before sending him back on the Path. They were Witchers and had enough time. 

Eskel clasped Geralt’s shoulder. "Eat with us. Think it over. Get to know our lives. He will not keep us apart for he knows I've missed you but I will not allow you rest here if you bring harm to him."

"I swear it,” Geralt said quickly. Almost too quickly. 

"I assume Yennefer sent you here for a reason?"

"Told me to take responsibility for myself."

Ah, Eskel thought. That sounded more like Yennefer. It wasn't exactly a reason but she had a strange idea of what doing right by Jaskier actually meant when it came down to specific details. He wasn’t sure if Jaskier ever fully gathered the story of his former rival’s apparent scandal being revealed. 

It was the talk of the continent that Valdo Marx was exposed as a thief and a fraud. Jaskier didn’t delight in the news as much as he perhaps would have in his younger years but still, he had laughed when he had received the letter. Eskel wasn’t sure if he connected it with the Oxenfurt gifts Yennefer had brought with her on her following visit. 

"And?" Eskel asked, eyebrow raised. He wouldn’t hesitate to bar Geralt’s entrance into the house. He could sleep in the stable or in town.

"And said I was a fool. That I wasn't tied to Ciri anymore and I shouldn't keep myself from you all." 

_You all. As in all three of them or just his brother and the bard_ , Eskel wondered. 

"I wager there were a fair bit more swear words and harshness when she said it but I'll take it." Eskel added, “For now.”

He took his hand from Geralt’s shoulder and walked outside, beckoning him to follow. “Come, I wager my daughter has already been spoiling your horse.”

Geralt blinked and looked at Eskel, confused. “Not to mention you were distracted enough to notice they both made their way to the stables.”

Though it was just a lean-to, Eskel knew their small stable was sturdy. He had no fear in keeping two horses there for any period of time. That’s why he knew that the small intake of breath he barely heard from Geralt when Jaskier came into view was in regards to the bard himself.

Jaskier was wearing a billowy shirt that Eskel knew had been a little more unbuttoned earlier. Now it was near closed to his naval but that didn’t stop the chestnut mare in front of him from nudging her head against his chest.

“Papa, she likes you,” Ciri said in awe and jealously. 

Jaskier wrapped an arm around Ciri's shoulder. “Ah, darling, I believe she still knows me," he said softly, letting his forehead rest against Roach's, giving the horse a quick kiss. 

Ciri turned around and ran towards Eskel, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Uncle Geralt’s horse likes Papa.”

Jaskier looked at Eskel first before acknowledging Geralt’s presence. Eskel nodded, all was well so far. 

“Is this the same Roach you had all those years ago?” Jaskier’s eyes met Geralt’s and then nearly slid off of him, like something not hard to focus on but rather inconsequential enough not to matter for the purposes of the exchange. He’d work up to it, Eskel knew. 

“Roach?” Ciri’s nose scrunched up. “Uncle Geralt, why would you name a horse that?”

Jaskier looked calm, he even smelled at ease, and he laughed at Ciri's question. That only changed when he looked towards Eskel again, nose wrinkling just as Ciri’s had done. Eskel wanted to laugh— Jaskier was worried about _him_. And how he was handling the visit. His bard was something else.

"Supposedly named for a fish instead of the bug, but I've never quite believed it." Jaskier tilted his head towards Geralt. "Geralt," he greeted.

"Jaskier." Geralt's voice was so quiet that Eskel wasn't sure Jaskier or Ciri could have heard it. 

“You’ve met our Ciri then?” There was no emphasis on the _our_ but rather that was simply the way Jaskier always described Ciri. _Our daughter, our home, our destiny._

“Yes.” Geralt didn’t offer anything more and a Ciri looked up at Eskel, confused. This uncle was certainly different than her others.

Still, one of Jaskier’s many skills was keeping an easy conversation going. Ciri was learning but around strangers, even with her fathers, it would take time. “Good because this young stablehand is the finest on the coast," Jaskier teased. "She'll take great care of Roach during your stay."

“Do you have as many swords as Uncle Lambert?” Ciri asked, determined to imitate Jaskier and keep her uncle talking if she could. Eskel rubbed his thumb on her shoulder. He was so proud of her that he could burst. 

“We can uhh...count?” Geralt looked up at Eskel and Jaskier, not knowing the proper response. He failed to hold back a scowl at the two of them when he saw them looking amused with matching smiles.

"Better count them before you leave too,” Eskel advised. “This one is a menace when it comes to stealing daggers."

Ciri glared at him but he rolled his eyes. Geralt was already unsettled. It wouldn't do to have her sneaking around his things when he wasn't comfortable with any of them just yet. "I still have one of Uncle Lambert's!" She told her uncle, proudly, instead of arguing with her father.

"I'm just glad you took it out of his bag and not his boot so he didn't miss it in a fight,” Eskel sternly said to her.

"Uncle Coën caught me and said if I ever got one of his daggers, I could keep it,” she told Geralt who was looking at her like a stunned deer in torchlight. 

"Maybe next time he visits, love,” Jaskier came over and smoothed down her hair, picking out a piece of errand hay that didn’t quite match the ashen tones. "Come on, perhaps some breakfast. Have you eaten, Geralt? Or did you not pass through town yet?"

"Papa." Ciri tugged at his shirt. "But you promised. Breakfast at the beach."

Jaskier blinked at her. "Oh. That's right. You're absolutely right, my darling." He looked up at Eskel. "We did promise."

They were hard-pressed to a break any promise to their little girl. Eskel had sworn to her earlier in the week that they could spend the whole day at the beach. Not an uncommon affair for them but making a full day of it certainly was with their farming responsibilities and Jaskier's writings. It wasn't just a day of fun in the sand but rather, breakfast brought to the beach with the following meals being caught, foraged, and cooked right there, with a fire that Ciri had wanted to start herself. 

Although they had traveled a little as a family, Ciri saw everything her fathers were able to do and wanted to learn, especially when it came to skills outside the home. In every way, Ciri was going to be the best of both of them. And the worst too if Ciri's tendency for thievery was anything to go by but still, resourcefulness was important in many ways. 

"We did," Eskel confirmed. "Do you want to ask your uncle if he wants to come along?" He encouraged. 

Ciri snuck a glance at Geralt, who was checking on Roach himself now, politely pretending that he couldn't hear their conversation even though he was barely two meters away. "Do you think he'll want to?" Her loud whisper had Eskel trying to hold back laughter. 

"I'm not sure," he said, seriously as he could, trying to think of ways to give Geralt an easy out. "He might have errands to run. If he didn't come through town on his way to get here, he might need the farrier for shoes for Roach, ingredients for his potions." He counted them off with his fingers and then winked at Ciri. "And you know Uncle Lambert approves of our blacksmith. Maybe even some work for his armor and swords."

Eskel saw Geralt's shoulders ease a bit and glanced at Jaskier. He had noticed too. Geralt wouldn't be coming to the beach with them today. _Fair_ , Eskel supposed. He hadn't been around long but now that he had more information and an idea of their real lives, he needed everything to settle in his brain. Eskel knew his brother. It was a boon to give Ciri her beach day and still be able to give his brother some breathing room at the same time.

"I like visiting Stanislaw."

 _Lambert enjoys visiting him too_ , Eskel didn't say aloud. "He does good work."

Ciri's face grew determined and she nodded. "I'll ask Uncle Geralt. He'll stay even if he has errands though, right? We could bring him home dinner!"

"I'm sure he'd love that, darling," Jaskier assured her. 

"Uncle Geralt!" Ciri immediately turned around and made a beeline for her uncle who froze at the limpet now clinging to his waist with no trace of fear on her. "Do you want to come to the beach with us today?" she asked, with all the seriousness a nine year old could muster which Eskel could easily admit was actually quite a lot. 

Geralt looked past her at Eskel who just tilted his head at his brother. It was Geralt's call. Just an invitation and if not, then he could go into town or even just stay at the cottage. Eskel wasn't sure if Geralt was overwhelmed or not but still, the out was there if he wanted to take it. 

"I need to see your town's blacksmith," Geralt said stiffly.

Ciri looked crestfallen at that and backed up a bit. "I like visiting Stanislaw,” she said again. She pouted at Geralt who didn't know what to do with that in the slightest. 

"I'm sure we can go with Uncle Geralt to pick up his order," Eskel promised. "Stanislaw will explain everything to you and Uncle Geralt will let you look at his blades just like Uncle Lambert, right?" He asked Geralt.

"Yes. I-- of course," Geralt stammered. "It's a piece of armor and a blade. It'll take some time."

"Hmm." Ciri eyed him suspiciously. "All right then. We'll bring you back dinner." Jaskier turned his laugh into a cough and Eskel rubbed at his back, wondering if their daughter would have withheld fried fish skins from his brother if he hadn't agreed to the trip. 

"You can put your things in our spare room. It's a small addition and you'll still have to mind Lambert’s mess," Jaskier offered.

"And Ciri's mess. And Jaskier's mess," Eskel teased.

"Just because you keep your things in our room doesn't mean you don't have a mess to be responsible for." Jaskier wagged his finger at Eskel. "Come on, Ciri, if we're out all day, let's make sure the paddock is secure and then we'll start packing."

Eskel watched Ciri take Jaskier's hand as they left the stable. She rarely did that anymore but something told Eskel that her new uncle had something to do with her unsteadiness. A day at the beach with her fathers would be a welcome respite from a sudden stranger. 

"This town knows Witchers," Eskel assured Geralt. "They've never wronged me or Lambert or Coën. Even Vesemir has had spirited discussions with Stanislaw's father."

"He's come to visit you," Geralt said suddenly. 

"Vesemir? Yes, he has. Twice now."

"He's never said." 

Eskel tread carefully. It wasn't Vesemir's job to protect either Eskel or Geralt. He never asked Vesemir to keep his life from Geralt but he knew they both still wintered together. He didn't really want to think about it. The keep was lonely even when it had been just the four of them, the five when Coën was there. Now it was just Vesemir and Geralt. Occasionally Lambert. Rarely Coën. "I don't think any of us thought you really wanted to know," he said honestly. "You would have asked."

"Maybe I should have."

"Perhaps." Eskel watched his brother busy himself around the horse, finding comfort in something familiar. "You really don't want to come to the beach?"

Geralt shook his head. "I do need to see the smithy. But..." he paused a moment. "I would have taken the excuse anyway."

"I know you, brother," Eskel told him. It was a promise of a sort. "Settle yourself. We'll be back by supper. Or you can come by the beach later on if you'd like. You know how to find us."

"Perhaps," Geralt answered but Eskel knew it was a no.

It didn't take long for them to pack. The beach was barely a half hours walk downhill from their cottage but still Ciri waved at her uncle as he left her sight. She held onto the hands of both her father's, jumping up in the air and letting them swing her back and forth. It was luckily both of them were tall though Eskel moreso than Jaskier. Ciri herself was growing like a weed but they managed just fine with her game. 

Ciri giggled as she squished sand between her toes and gasped when small clams took advantage of the covering surf to rise and gobble up the seawater. Eskel knelt down next to her, carefully pointing out the creatures he knew the names of until Jaskier called Ciri over to look at some tidal pools down the surf a bit. She skipped off and Eskel stayed where he was, watching the two of them from a distance and admiring how they balanced the same way on the rocks in order to peer at the animals in the pools without disturbing them. 

He wandered back to where they had dropped their pack, full of some seasoning, snacks, a pan, and odds and ends Jaskier had insisted on for the day. Eskel could hear Jaskier explaining to Ciri that some of the odd-shaped starfish could grow back their limbs but it would take time. He let their voices mix with the sea and let himself meditate a bit, thinking of his brother and the time they had ahead of them.

The next time Eskel saw Jaskier, he had a child propped up on his hip who was not Ciri. He opened a single eye and hummed. 

"That is not our child. We have a daughter," he told Jaskier, very matter-of-fact. 

Jaskier looked at the little boy in his arms with mock surprise. The toddler went into a fit of giggles, the wind doing almost nothing to move his thick hair. "You're not my Ciri!"

"It's Mihal, Mister Jaskier!"

"Yes, of course." Jaskier swung the boy around. His clothing was wet from the waves and loudly flapped in the wind. "Young Master Mihal. So lovely to see you again. Watching for your Papa today?" He asked. 

Eskel tried to remember. Mihal's father was on a ship, that much he knew for certain. But whether soldier or merchant, he couldn't recall. The mother was...he looked over at Jaskier who mouthed " _C_ _obbler"_ at him. Right, of course, she worked in the cobbler with another person whose name certainly wasn't going to come to Eskel. 

"Tell your ma we said hello. Run on back to her." Jaskier set the boy down and he tripped over the dunes in his haste to obey. Jaskier covered his hand to stow his laughter. "What a little dear." He flopped next to Eskel on the sand, making sure there was a long, unbroken line to where their bodies met. "Our daughter is currently picking apart a horseshoe crab not long for this world which I didn't particularly want to see."

"I can smell her. And it."

"Perfect. Then I'll just close my eyes than a few moments, shall I? Join you?" Jaskier's eyes were already closed but Eskel wasn't going to argue with him. Not here while their daughter's delighted laughter was just down the beach and he felt his partner's warmth through his wet clothes. For a family whose close proximity to the ocean had them breathing the sea air from their cottage, they rarely took the time to come unless it was fetching dinner or enjoying a festival. 

His low hum was the only warning Jaskier got before he rolled himself onto his bard. 

Jaskier lay squished on the sand underneath of Eskel who quickly propped himself up over him and gave him a kiss. One turned into many, not just on his mouth but peppering all over his face. Jaskier squirmed with breathless laughter that threatened to become squeals but his hands were still cupped around the nape of Eskel’a neck so the Witcher wasn’t exactly incentivized to move away.

He gave a final lasting kiss and braced himself, gathering Jaskier into his arms. 

Jaskier's stomach did the same flip it always did whenever Eskel used his strength, especially in regards to Jaskier. Eskel knew it too, judging by his smirk and his dancing fingers underneath Jaskier's damp shirt. "Oh no you don't." But Jaskier was already in a bridal carry and being carried towards the sea. 

Eskel tilted his head towards Jaskier's and breathed in his scent, the salt, the ocean. For a moment, he thought he smelled something else on the wind but when he looked around, it was just his family. Ciri still poking at a crab in the surf and Jaskier in his arms.

"I can't hear you, my love," he said in mock regret. "The waves, the wind, it's so loud today."

"You brute," Jaskier laughed even as Eskel carried him further into the water and dropped him right into a breaking wave. 

Eskel leaned down to where Jaskier was kneeling, wet hair flopping against his forehead. Jaskier pushed it out of the way and looked up at Eskel, shaking his wet hair everywhere. Eskel's breath caught as it always did, the sight of Jaskier on his knees in front of him. And this time Eskel had put him there, in a roundabout sort of way. 

"How is the water today, Jask?" He asked before he could distract himself further.

"Salty." Jaskier stuck his tongue out for moment before dunking himself under the water again to push his hair back more neatly. 

"You must get along so well."

Jaskier pushed Eskel's hands away but he was still laughing so Eskel didn't take much offense. Instead of lifting Jaskier again, he let his partner cling to his arm and pulled him into standing. Jaskier squeezed Eskel's bicep and winked at him. "Come here often, sweet thing?"

"Just with my partner and daughter."

"Scandalous." Jaskier swooned. 

They would bring Geralt dinner still but later than any of them anticipated. Before they had realized that the sun was setting, Ciri was jumping with excitement each time the fish skins hit and bounced in the oil. They had only bought a single pan with them but she had built them an excellent little fire with no magic at all save for a little shield to block the wind. 

Once she had eaten her fill, she had curled up, head in Jaskier's lap and dozed off. Eskel found that neither he nor Jaskier had the urge to move her just yet. So they watched the embers burn down as the waves became near ominous in the darkness. Jaskier absentmindedly braiding parts of Ciri's hair that weren't tucked under her head or covered in sand from the day's adventures. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Eskel asked quietly. Jaskier tore his eyes away from Ciri and looked up at Eskel. 

"I'm thinking that Destiny's plan all along for just for the two of us to be together." Jaskier ducked his head. "Perhaps it's foolish, I know, to interpret--" But he didn't get another word out because Eskel had used a single gentle hand to tip up Jaskier's face in order to kiss him. 

"I thank Destiny every day for you and our daughter," Eskel told him seriously. "And if there's a person whose steadfast stubbornness is so resolute that Destiny can plan around, it would be my brother."

Jaskier laughed and Eskel kissed him again. 

“In fact, he might even hate that more.”

"I don't care," Jaskier said honestly.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"Stanislaw seemed competent," were the first words Geralt spoke to Eskel the following morning. They hadn't gotten back too late but when they had, Geralt was in their spare room, door shut. 

Jaskier had mimed _Sleeping?_ to Eskel and he had just waggled his hand back and forth. Geralt wasn't asleep but his steady breathing indicated that he was at least meditating. Ciri on the other hand, was slung over Eskel's shoulder and hadn't woken up through their entire walk home. 

"He's a good lad. Patient with Ciri too. Lets her ask all sorts of questions." Eskel wondered if it was his Witcher training that allowed him to have an adult conversation while keeping one eye on his daughter. Ciri, while not currently in trouble, was always a half step away from being covered in mud or up a tree so even though they were still inside, Eskel remained alert.

There it was. Ciri pulled herself up on the windowsill, swinging precariously.

"Da! Papa! Teddy is here!"

"Down, Ciri," Eskel murmured, moving to pluck her off the windowsill. 

"Hello there, young Theodore!" Jaskier's voice boomed out in the yard. "What can we do for you today?” Shep ran towards Teddy, Theodore, the tavern shop's youngest boy but still older than Ciri at thirteen. 

"My Pa sent a letter for your partner, Master Jaskier," Teddy nodded his head at Jaskier who beckoned him to come forward which he managed even with the collie dancing around his legs.

"Just Jaskier, dear. Eskel? Oh there he is." Jaskier smiled as Eskel came out of the house to greet them. "A job for you, I think."

“Pa says it’s a big job,” Teddy said apologetically, handing the letter and contract over to Eskel and then stepping back again, hands behind his back. "He said if you have time to spare this morning to speak to him, he'd be much obliged. He promised his acquaintance a swift response if he could manage it."

"Of course, Teddy," Eskel's low voice caused Teddy to smile a bit to himself even as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "A large job shouldn't be an issue. Good thing I’ve got another Witcher with me, eh?” He nodded towards Geralt. 

"Another of your brothers, sir?" Teddy asked eagerly. 

Eskel nodded and hummed, quickly reading over the terms. He beckoned for Geralt to join him, letting his brother read the letter over his shoulder. "They assumed ghouls but now they think graveir, potentially more than one. It's close though." He looked at Jaskier. "Too close. We could leave now and come back by tomorrow morning, maybe even middle of night."

"Don't rush with something like graveirs," Jaskier said quietly.

Eskel shook his head. "Graveirs only three farms over is worrying enough. Too close for my liking," he repeated. "I want them gone. What do you think?" He asked Geralt.

Geralt had been watching the exchange between Jaskier and Eskel. It had been easy, just a discussion, both of them speaking their mind without argument. They trusted one another in a way he didn't care or couldn't think about. He turned his attention to Eskel. "I'm going to need to borrow a few items. My armor and sword are still with the blacksmith and if you don't want to wait, I'll make do with a few of your spare items."

It was evident that Geralt seemed uncomfortable in Eskel's spare armor though it fit him well. Or perhaps it was the sword, left behind by Lambert, a gift from Stanislaw that he hadn't known what to do with. Quality craftsmanship but anytime he looked at it, he got distracted. Then when Eskel pointed it out, he had gotten embarrassed. Even Jaskier's scolding couldn't keep Eskel from teasing his younger brother. Still, Lambert had left behind the sword and now in its inaugural battle, it would be wielded by Geralt. 

"Would you have taken this contract by yourself?" Geralt asked as they set off. Eskel wasn't used to sharing his space with someone while taking off for a hunt. Normally he liked to keep quiet and listen for Jaskier and Ciri as long as he could. Still, they were in the house now. Eskel had made them promise to stay inside until he returned. He didn't want to take the chance. 

"Yes. If only because I wouldn't let either of them out of my sight until it was gone otherwise. You know how quickly graveirs travel. Just the thought of it out and about while we were at the sea yesterday..." Eskel shook his head. "We've done multiple graveirs individually before. It would have been hard but I would have prepared, calculated." 

Geralt fell silent and though Eskel could tell he wanted to ask more, say more, he didn't. Typical Geralt. Eskel wouldn't ask though. Not entirely out of brotherly pettiness but because he wanted to focus on the fight ahead of them. Geralt would burst eventually and with any luck, they'd still be away from the house when it happened. He hoped that would be the end of it. Eskel quite liked riding alongside Geralt. He had missed his brother and perhaps, if the fight, the visit, the week went well, he could coerce him into a regular visiting schedule just as Lambert and Coën. 

The cemetery stank with magic and corpses from a near half mile away where they had left the horses. Eskel wasn't foolish enough to say it was an easy fight. There was no such thing but with two trained Witchers, it was at least a quick fight. He and Geralt had trained well together, they knew how to anticipate sword blows and their signs seemed to bounce off of one another in a complicated dance.

His time training with Yennefer and Ciri had built up the strength in Eskel's signs. If he was showing off a bit for Geralt well, he couldn't help himself. He was proud of what he had accomplished and he wasn't going to hold back. Not even when a sword blade would have done the job faster than a sign. Still, Eskel suspected that was the final straw for Geralt as they ended their time with not just one but three graveirs. 

"Glad to see nothing has changed," Geralt grumbled, breathing heavily.

"That was fun!" Eskel managed a gruff but bright voice, at least, bright as one could when covered in graveir blood, as though he hadn't heard Geralt say a word. 

"You're slow. They nearly got you," Geralt's bite wasn't a tease but rather a harsh snap. Eskel could feel the tension of a rubber and the adrenaline from the fight meant he was more inclined to pull it tight. 

"They didn't, but my thanks for the words of encouragement, brother," Eskel said politely. He stretched to the left and right, raising his arms above his head as his blood still pumped quickly. He wasn't too dirty but the cemetery certainly had seen better days. Still, the village could care for the stones if they saw fit. If not then he was sure the dead would have no complaints. He looked back to his brother. Geralt was leaning against one of the larger stones and had used whatever monster gunk had gotten onto his sword to push back his hair and keep it there. Eskel could hear his inner Jaskier say _"Yuck."_

"You're wasting your time here as monsters roam the continent for myself and other Witchers to take care of. There are so few of us but you--"

Eskel shook his head and laughed, Geralt's harsh words rolling off his back. "Spend time with my family, you mean? Live my life?"

“Foolish,” Geralt spat, looking away from Eskel and dropping his sword to the ground. Eskel very carefully didn't think about what Lambert would say at the treatment of the gifted weapon.

In a way, Eskel had been waiting for this, truly. “I’m glad you’re doing this here and not at the house,” he said honestly, which only made Geralt’s expression twist further into anger.

“Are you mad because you think I took something belonging to you or because I recognized a chance at happiness and took it?” Eskel’s voice was quiet and steady. _Perhaps two somethings_. He would pull no punches with his brothers, not in conversation nor sparring. 

“And what about when the girl is grown?” Geralt asked, ignoring the question, just as Eskel thought he would.

Still he shrugged. “Maybe we’ll travel again. I know Jaskier’s time is valuable so a stint at Oxenfurt would be a must.” He and Jaskier had spoken about it before. Made plans, both grand and small with no promises held to either. They had a map of specific places marked for both of them for a variety of reasons: friends, study, specific wares. They were dreams but still, they hadn't gone unspoken.

“Not more children?” Geralt’s barb was meant to be a joke but it wasn’t as though Eskel hadn’t thought about it.

“If more children find us." Eskel shrugged, his mind wandering to the previously day when he had seen Mihal resting on Jaskier's hip. He had missed so much with Ciri. Near two whole years of learning and walking and words. He'd do it again if Jaskier asked, if life saw fit to grant them another such blessing. 

"Ours lives are long, Geralt. I’m not bound to a fate chosen to me by grizzled men in a broken stone castle rather Destiny herself. I will keep hold of this comfort, this love,” Eskel corrected himself, “while I’m allowed and able."

Geralt had no response to that. In fact, his brother seemed to have run out of steam entirely. Eskel knew he was safe to sit now. He took the stone next to his brother, not touching, but existing in his space like perhaps not even Lambert or Vesemir would have dared after such an argument. 

"I am...sorry."

"Good practice for apologizing to Jaskier," Eskel said lightly, well aware of just how much Geralt had talked to his bard so far.

Geralt's low growl didn't last long. He was silent for a few moments. Eskel didn't want to break it. He wanted to pick up his sword, clean it off. But he wanted to sit with his brother in the aftermath of their victory more. He hadn't gotten this in a long while. Perhaps not since they went hunting during their last winter together at Kaer Morhen. 

"I do not know my role here," Geralt admitted quietly. "In your life. Your lives. We travel the Path but I don’t know of this trail.”

Eskel thought about Ciri, how blessed he was to have his daughter. And Jaskier, who touched him without fear and endeared the townspeople to him. He remembered how the other Witchers in their lives garnered the same treatment. He would not deny the same to his brother. "You are her uncle. That is your place. No more. No less," he decided, remembering how Jaskier bestowed the title of Aunt on Yennefer.

"Uncle."

"Come." He reached out and touched Geralt's shoulder, being as gentle as he thought his brother would allow. "We need the heads. Not that the alderman would question me but rather, I want to make a point regarding the dangers. And then I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight and I can't do that if I'm covered in this sweat and slime."

Geralt looked even more pained at that. "Don't think you're getting out of it either. Unless you want to laundry the sheets you're sleeping on." Geralt grumbled under his breath but Eskel took that as agreement. They worked swiftly and silently, trudging back to their horses who seemed just as eager for the Witchers to find a river or at least a sea path before they got up into the saddles again.

It was a testament to how late it was that Ciri barely got up off the couch when they came in. She was half asleep on Jaskier who quickly moved around a cushion to support their dozing daughter before meeting them at the door. 

"That was...quick," Jaskier said haltingly, a worried look on his face. He kept his eyes on Eskel, waiting for a report.

"It was too close," Eskel reminded him. He laid a hand on Jaskier's cheek, trying to sooth the worry away with his thumb and when that didn't work, he kissed him, ignoring that Geralt was right next to him. He had made his point with Geralt perfectly clear. He would not treat their home any differently than if anyone else had been visiting. "We didn't go far at all," he told him, quietly, so Ciri couldn't hear.

Jaskier shook his head. "They should have called for days ago. How foolish." Eskel shrugged. He would never understand some men. Perhaps pride or ignorance. He didn't care to find out. He was home now, his family was safe, and he was clean enough to be allowed into bed with his beloved. Priorities.

Safe and sleepy was how he'd describe his family. Ciri had clearly been too antsy to stay up and Jaskier, in his own worry, couldn't argue with her. Eskel saw the remnants of a blanket nest on their couch, with a book beside them that he had to imagine Jaskier was reading to her the majority of the night.

“Bedtime, dearest," Jaskier ordered even as Ciri sleepily tried to argue that she wanted to hear about the monsters. "Da will give us both the story tomorrow. And Uncle Geralt will still be here in the morning. I’ll tell you where he used to hide his prettiest dagger," Jaskier promised, tugging Ciri up off the couch and not even blinking an eye when two blankets were pulled along behind her. 

Eskel let out a mighty yawn and leaned against the wall. He knew he had to go out just for a few moments. “That’s my cue to check the goat paddock one more time before turning in. The room was to your liking last night?”

“Yes," Geralt said quietly. He didn't look up at Eskel but the Witcher was too exhausted to try to parse out which of the one dozen possibilities it might be.

“Good because we don’t have another one and you’d be shit out of luck,” Eskel teased, clearly having said that line before. He even told jokes like a father. Placing his swords on the table, he left his brother in the quiet home. 

Geralt recognized some of the trinkets around the house. A few of Jaskier's journals. The lute, of course. But there were newer ones that meant nothing to him. A flute, a small lyre. A bowl of marbles on the mantlepiece. In his time alone in the home yesterday he hadn't wanted to snoop while they were out but now, he gave himself leave to take it all in. Their home. The one that Jaskier and Eskel had made together with Ciri. For years now. He wondered what it would have looked like if he had obeyed Destiny. If it would have even existed at all or if they'd just be in Kaer Morhen, cold with no instruments or collie or sea.

“Eskel outside?” Jaskier's voice came from behind him. He was caught in a yawn that Geralt had just missed as he turned around. 

“With the goats,” Geralt confirmed quietly, putting Lambert's sword next to Eskel's and straightening it so it ran parallel with the others. 

“Of course. I’m not surprised Shep comes in the house but I’m more surprised the goats don’t attempt to follow him in with the way he and Ciri dote upon them,” Jaskier said affectionately. He went to clear dishes from the couch, clearly a snack to occupy himself and Ciri, and popped a piece of cheese into his mouth. Geralt had a flash of memory through his mind, Jaskier's constant appetite even after a full meal. "Lil Beater also might have escape tendencies," he admitted, as though Geralt was actually listening to him. "The padlock needs to be triple-checked most nights but Ciri finds it amusing so."

"My child surprise.” It seemed like it came out of Geralt involuntarily but Jaskier wasn’t going to let it slide regardless. His eyes snapped up and met Geralt's. Neither could look away, Geralt couldn't and Jaskier wasn't about to. 

"Not yours any longer. Not for many years." His tone wasn’t sharp but it was firm.

Jaskier was no longer fearful of Geralt. Not in the way he had been back when Eskel arrived. He wasn't worried that Geralt was going to take Ciri and go. Leave him alone again, not wanted or welcome. No longer. Eskel had come back to him a dozen times over, trusting in his heart and Destiny. The confidence he had in his and Eskel's relationship would have brought the Witcher to his knees if he could move at all. 

Not only that but he would not let Geralt’s former claim invalidate the years he had spent with Eskel raising their daughter. Ciri had two fathers and neither were Geralt of Rivia and he would do well to remember that.

"And my brother?"

From safe angle through the back window, Lil Beater in his arms, Eskel watched as Jaskier smiled, more to himself than to Geralt, and broke his brother's heart in two. 

"I've never known love like his before. He is...so dear to me." Jaskier broke off from his careful answer, overwhelmed by having to put their relationship into honest words. He let himself laugh a little, brushing away hair from his forehead. It fell back to the exact spot almost immediately. "I feel a fool and I apologize for discomfort I brought you with my affections over the years. However, I will not apologize for any slights you believe I have caused you as you have said previously." He looked Geralt right in the eye. "It was cruel and unwarranted and I know that now. But I forgive you."

There was silence after that. Eskel looked at the goat he was holding and wondered if he had ever stayed silent for that long. He whistled for Shep and didn't listen in anymore. He didn't have to. He knew the house would keep quiet now. 

Jaskier's eyes were half-lidded when he came out of the house ten minutes later, watching Eskel checking on the goats. Well, Eskel had taken to looking at the stars, a fairly common distraction for him though not usually after a hunt. "You're not going to sleep out here with them, are you?" Jaskier asked through another yawn.

"And leave you with just the dog in our bed? I'd never." Eskel grabbed Jaskier's hand and pulled him close enough so he could wrap his arms around him. Jaskier came easily and initiated a kiss that Eskel deepened, holding his partner close. 

"What was that for?" Jaskier asked, in a daze, letting Eskel hold him up so his knees could wobble in peace.

"I just love you," Eskel told him honestly. "Today's fight was a strange one," he added. It wasn't a lie at least. "I worry about how close it was." Definitely not a lie. "I might have to start going out a little more. Perhaps some patrols."

Jaskier bit his lip and Eskel raised his hand up, letting his thumb gently release the reddened lip from his bard's teeth. He raised his forehead against Jaskier's, breathing deeply. "I will keep you both safe, I swear it."

"I know."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

Having her uncle for two days but not having spent any actually with him, Eskel got to watch his daughter talk Geralt's ear off all the way to the blacksmith's and back home again. The only respite the Witcher received was when Stanislaw took over, happy to answer her questions about his strengthening of Geralt's armor and fixing of his sword. 

Now Ciri was perched on top of Eskel's shoulders, swaying back and forth as she tried to go for the sweets in the tote hanging off of his shoulder. “Da said you met Uncle Coën on the way here. I haven’t seen him in ages. How is he, Uncle Geralt? Is he going to visit soon? He promised he wouldn't stay away to long.”

“ _Ages_ to a nine year old is any time period over year,” Eskel told his brother, reaching up to tickle Ciri away from the bakery goods. He grasped her tightly and flipped her off his shoulders, her shout of glee ending with her steadying herself by grabbing his waist. “Still, Lambert brought word of him too but it’s not the same to her. Not if she doesn’t seem him with her own two eyes.”

“Perhaps we can convince him to winter with us again. The addition you built would work lovely,” Jaskier suggested, taking over Ciri dizzy duty, referring to the small room that Eskel, Lambert, and a few friends from the village had helped them erect. 

It mostly held things Lambert left behind either on purpose or accident, Jaskier’s books and instruments, or some of Ciri’s abandoned projects. But its chief purpose and what they had originally intended for the room was to house guests so they didn’t have to sleep on the couch in the front room.

“I don't think Coën minded the couch,” Eskel told Geralt.

Jaskier smiled at the memories. "It was a good winter." It was nice to have Coën there was such a long stretch. There was only so much to do to occupy a rambunctious child who constantly wanted to tumble through the snow but the attentions of two Witchers with endless stories certainly helped. 

"He'd have to fight Lambert for the honor though."

"I'm sure that blacksmith wouldn't mind keeping Lambert for the winter," Geralt said quietly. Eskel and Jaskier looked at one another and both laughed.

"How did you know?" Jaskier asked eagerly.

"His scent spiked a bit when Ciri mentioned her other uncles," Geralt admitted. "She didn't even have to mention him by name."

"It did," Eskel told Jaskier. "It normally does, to be honest. He's very subtle. A bit shy as well. I don't know if he would ever ask after Lambert unless he had a solid reason to."

"Hmm perhaps we can give him an excuse." The look on Jaskier's face was rarely a good one though Eskel loved it so. He imagined they would be making more trips than usual down to Stanislaw's shop. He'd better start thinking of potential projects. Perhaps classes for Ciri or something similar.

"I can mention it to Lambert next time I see him?" Geralt offered. "See how he reacts."

That time it was Jaskier's scent that jumped, in surprise that settled into comfort. Eskel smirked and elbowed Geralt. "At your own risk, brother. He might take your head off."

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••• 

  
Eskel hadn't expected Geralt to stay long but still, there was a sadness he felt in watching his brother pack. Ciri had tried to coax a promise of another visit out of him but Geralt still wasn't sure how to interact with the girl. The best she had gotten out of him was a confused "Yes?" which wasn't good enough for the nine year old. Regardless, it wasn't nothing. And as Eskel watched Geralt sneak inside, he hoped perhaps the next visit would be less fraught with tension.

"Oh!” Jaskier jumped and Geralt took a step back. He didn’t smell of fear, just surprise. He hadn’t smelled of fear the whole time Geralt stayed, just determination and wariness. Still, the lack of fear meant Eskel wouldn’t come sprinting to aid his bard. _Eskel's_ bard. 

“Did Eskel give you the books for Vesemir?" Jaskier asked politely. He seemed to appreciate the space between the two of them. And Geralt, for the first time in a while, felt an ache somewhere deep in his chest.

"Yes, Jaskier," he said, a little subdued. Just like Eskel, Jaskier knew Geralt was waiting for something else. Though the time they had spent with the White Wolf had been separate, he and Eskel had still learned how Geralt carried himself. Jaskier stayed silent a few moments longer and was proven right.

"I'm sorry," Geralt said in a rush, breaking the quiet. "I'm sorry," he repeated before Jaskier even had time to comprehend the words. "I wronged you. Many ways. I’m glad you have found happiness here with Eskel and Ciri and I apologize." He knew Jaskier had forgiven him already but it wasn't right, not without him saying the words that should have come first and ages ago.

Jaskier simply smiled at him, edges of his eyes crinkling and lips drawn long. Geralt had seen it a million times prior but never truly appreciated it. And now that he was leaving a place where Jaskier's smile lived, easy and often, he found he was loathe to ride off. "Have a safe journey, Geralt. You are welcome here whenever you find yourself in need of a break."

Geralt didn't respond audibly but rather just nodded his head respectfully before backing out of the house. He quietly let Ciri coax him into letting her give Roach a few more treats for the road as his brother watched him like a hawk. 

He wasn't sure what he expected but his whole exist was anti-climatic. He rode off, Roach's gait a comfort beneath him and he could already hear Ciri asking Eskel about plans for the rest of the day. Eskel's voice was telling Ciri that they'd have to ask her Papa, _Jaskier_ , and that perhaps they could go stargazing if she managed to take a nap in the afternoon. It was all so... _domestic,_ was the only word Geralt could bring up. 

Eskel had the attention and love of two humans and Geralt sped Roach into a gallop. He wanted to get further away and faster. He needed time but for what, he wasn't sure.

•••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Jaskier leaned up and kissed Eskel's cheek. He snuggled into his hold, relishing in the fact that the chill in the air was enough to warrant his Witcher and his cozy quilt. Stargazing had been brisk but Scorpion had been willing to hold what Eskel had referred to as "too many blankets."

“Well that was odd," he murmured. "What a strange few days."

“A bit,” Eskel granted, letting his fingers go through Jaskier's hair. He twirled a portion around his finger, causing Jaskier to grumble and shake his head a bit, loosening Eskel's hold. 

“I used to imagine how our first meeting would go,” Jaskier told him, eyes struggling to stay open. It was past midnight and around the time where everything felt like a dream. Eskel kissed Jaskier who closed his eyes at the touch of Eskel's lips on his, only opening them when Eskel moved away again.

“And?” Eskel asked.

Jaskier paused, almost like he had forgotten what he was saying. Or perhaps he was just tired. Eskel shifted and kissed him again. “Well, I just...stopped. It didn’t matter. Which I think was the ideal. It was like I knew him from another lifetime if that makes sense.”

Eskel smiled and Jaskier reached up to trace the outline of his lips. “You are one of the few things that make sense this late at night. Morning. Whatever.”

“Perhaps we should sleep then.” Jaskier leaned forward to kiss Eskel a final time before the two drifted off in one another’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your son shows up for an extended visit with his partner, daughter, dog, and roughly a dozen goats

**Ciri: Age 11**

Jaskier's youth of traveling prepared him for a lot of unexpected scenarios, usually ones that required him to run rather quickly but still, he hadn't expected to see Lambert this close to the coast nearing the end of spring. He had a suspicion about what his presence was related to but he prayed he was wrong. 

He spotted him just on the edge of the group of villagers, far enough away to keep safe but close enough so that Jaskier could see him easily during the performance. Which he did, managing to feel a Witcher's eyes on him and start combing the crowd even while working them. Lambert gave a wink when jaskier made eye contact, causing the bard to toss his head back in laughter before transitioning into _Toss a Coin_. 

While Lambert's Witcheriness wasn't as evident on him as it was for Eskel or Geralt, the swords on his back easily gave him away. A few brave children darted forward to press coins into his hands which he awkwardly accepted for lack of any other reasonable option. Jaskier graciously gathered a few of his own into his purse before making his way over.

It was clear from Lambert's tension and hesitation that he wasn't sure how to interact with Jaskier outside of the cottage and Eskel. That wouldn't do at all.

He watched Lambert for only a moment more, not wanting to leave his friend, his family, floundering in public before starting forward. Throwing all caution to the wind, Jaskier bounced towards the Witcher, forcing Lambert to catch him in a hug. 

"Lambert? Are you all right?" He asked, pulling back and examining him, wondering if his haste in greeting him might have caught recent wounds. Lambert nodded and let his hands stay captured and clutched in Jaskier's. His eyes were wandering but the two of them were garnering little attention. Jaskier let Lambert lead him to a quiet corner of the town with even less potential prying.

"Eskel mentioned you'd be here," Lambert said in a hushed whisper, leaning in, his forehead nearly touching Jaskier's. Anyway watching would assume they were lovers trying to steal away a quiet moment during a hectic festival.

Jaskier's smile was warm and indulgent. His wolf was worried about him. "Mentioned in passing or purposeful."

"There was news from the South," Lambert told him seriously. He kept looking at Jaskier as though _he_ was the one potentially hurt.

"It worried him that much?" Jaskier asked. He squeezed Lambert's hands. "I'm fine, Lambert. I encountered no problems. It's been rather quiet if I'm being honest."

"Of course he was worried." Lambert seemed by surprised and offended by Jaskier's supposed lack of understanding of where he was in Eskel's affections. 

"Oh, darling, I didn't mean it like that." Jaskier drew Lambert close to him in another hug. Lambert was getting better at hugs but still, perhaps not so much in such a public setting. "I meant, he must have gotten additional information after I left. We both spent a rather long time talking about me taking this trip, short as it was."

He felt Lambert relax a bit, finally, and Jaskier, not for the first time, thought he and Eskel had two children instead of just the one. "He did. He sent word for me instead of you because--"

Jaskier cut him off, "You don't have to explain his reasoning. I'm well aware of our situation. Not to mention my limitations." He also saw where his Witchers couldn't help themselves. Lambert was still raised up over Jaskier, not in any tension but rather as though trying to curl around him in case he were in sudden need of protection. It was very sweet and reminded Jaskier of Eskel. "Would he rather I leave for home now or is it wise to stay for the competition?"

"Stay," Lambert said with certainty. Jaskier wondered if that had been a point of contention. He had so been looking forward to this competition and he made Eskel swear to be true about his concerns. There were always some but they weighed the positives and negatives together as they did with most decisions. "And then I'm to accompany you back home."

"I haven't traveled solo with a Witcher in quite some time," Jaskier told him with a smile. "I look forward to it."

"I was closer," Lambert seemed surprised at himself for saying so, as though he couldn't help it. "He called for me and Geralt but..."

"I'm sure Geralt and I would have had fine travels too,” Jaskier said, slow and careful. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Geralt had shown up for him. Tested a silver blade against him to see if he was a doppler, he supposed. Not been standing so close as he dared to with Lambert, that much he knew for sure.

"Still." What Lambert didn't say is that Geralt was only a day's ride further and fought Lambert to come to Jaskier's guard. Eskel had made the decision in the end, insisting the closer the better. If Geralt wanted, he could meet up with them but if one Witcher sighting was a curiosity, two was an all-out spectacle. 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You're home." Eskel's deep voice was a welcome comfort in Jaskier's ear. He had missed his Witcher. Still, Jaskier was glad they hadn't traveled as a family. It was enough work keeping Ciri safe in their home right now, let alone on the road or in a strange village. Certainly not when there were rumors of an army marching north. Even without it substantiated, they wouldn't take these risks. There would be no traveling again unless out of necessity for quite some time. 

"And safe thanks to Lambert." Eskel's grip tightened on Jaskier just a little. "We had a little skirmish, darling. Nothing to be concerned about. Just a foolish group of bandits who couldn't see us properly and then regretted it once they could. Barely a scratch on either of us. We made a good team," he soothed his partner, letting his hands smooth up and down Eskel's sides.

Eskel breathed in deeply and then out again. Jaskier was safe. Jaskier and Lambert were both safe. That's what mattered. "You'll have to tell us about it. Ciri is always so excited to hear about human battles."

"She thinks she cannot fight as well as you simply due to lack of mutations." Jaskier rolled his eyes at the thought. Their daughter was a forced to be reckoned with regardless of any enhancements.

"It's like she also forgets she has magic," Eskel said fondly. "Not to mention the determination of Shep with a prime cut."

“Your bard is a madman, brother!” Lambert called from under a pile of Ciri, a dog, and many goats. "Screw you and the daggers you bought him." Jaskier laughed into Eskel's shoulder, allowing the Witcher to hold him up. 

“I know,” Eskel said lovingly, not even trying to hide his besotted face.

Ciri escaped from the pile to come tackle her Papa again. Lambert let himself stay on a the ground a little while longer, taking solace in the animals who had no ill will towards him. Shep licked his face so much that Lambert would say he didn't need a bath if it wasn't dog spit. 

"He won't stay long," Ciri said, a bit disappointed but knowing her uncle well enough. She picked up on whatever was happening through their lands, nevermind Eskel's nerves a few days into Jaskier's departure.

Eskel shook his head. He let his heavy hand smooth back some of Ciri's hair. "Not with the tension through the continent. He's rather antsy. I can't blame him.

"We'll see him again soon enough," Jaskier promised her, kissing the top of Ciri's head before going over to free Lambert from their menagerie.

“Do you think he’ll stop and see Stanislaw before he goes?” Ciri whispered. She was old enough to know better about her uncle's impressive hearing but Lambert, who had never been good at placing child ages or intelligence, would never think ill of his favorite [only] niece. 

“I hope so. Maybe you can convince him," Eskel encouraged her, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

“Me?” Ciri's eyes widened with excitement. 

Fully aware that Lambert could hear him, Eskel answered anyway, “My brothers sometimes have difficulty allowing themselves happiness. If you were suggest walking through town on his way out...”

Ciri perked up. “All right!”

Lambert's ears were red but he allowed Jaskier to pull him up off the ground. "Family of mad men," he muttered.

"You like it," Jaskier said sweetly. "Come. I'm not letting you leave until we refill your pack."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Eskel looked at the line of honey-filled jars along their pantry stores. The harvest had happened early but they hadn't suffered for it and nor had the town baker, eager as always to be given a large amount for a week of special honey rolls. Still, he knew the golden hues were a sign. Of what, he wasn't quite sure but still, having them on display was a cautious reminder. He'd ask Jaskier not to put them away just yet. 

"Play it again, Papa!" Ciri's voice traveled through the open door of her bedroom. Jaskier had agreed to every one of Ciri's requests before this one so Eskel wasn't surprised when the familiar chords started again for nearly the sixth time that day. His bard's latest win had come courtesy of a song written about Eskel. 

Not the first song he had written about his partner, nor would it be his last, Eskel wagered. But there was such a pride in Jaskier's eyes with this one in particular that Eskel wasn't surprised when he announced it would be his entrance in the section of new, pre-written material. 

It was subtle, at least for Jaskier. But anyone in their family would recognize it immediately through the lyrics. Gentle giant, lover of all creatures, protector, home. Eskel had never fought the urge to blush so much before meeting Jaskier. His partner knew the rosy flush didn't come easily and made it a special mission of his to attempt to see a tinge of pink on Eskel's cheeks as often as possible. 

Jaskier hadn’t been home a week before a letter signed by numerous students of his arrived at the house, begging for chords and written lyrics and aid in learning the song. Eskel had sat with Jaskier at his side that late night, arm around his waist, leaving Jaskier free with both hands to make careful copies. When he reached certain lines, he'd lift up Eskel's knuckles to his mouth and press a gentle kiss against them and Eskel wasn't about to miss those moments. 

The singing stopped, and the music followed quickly after, and a few moments later, Jaskier came out of Ciri's room, a worried look on his face. 

"Ciri said she felt Yennefer?" He asked uncertainly. "She let the wards down but she's awfully tired. Yenn might have to put them back up if she's asleep once she's gone." Eskel sniffed the air and Yennefer's scent _was_ there but just barely. She must have let herself in further than usual. 

Eskel looked back at the honey once more before moving to the front door. 

A single figure artfully draped in velvet fabrics was striding towards their home. Jaskier planted himself next to Eskel and grabbed a hold of his hand. Eskel gripped it as tight as he dared which was still firmer than most would expect. He knew Jaskier's strength and could find himself taking comfort in that.

"Nilfgaard is coming," Yennefer told them succinctly, the light from the house illuminating her once she had reached them.

"Here?" Yennefer shrugged and Jaskier's face grew dark and his grip on Eskel's hand tighter. "Calanthe?"

"Fighting," Yennefer grimaced, "But Cintra’s armies are not enough to stop the Nilfgaard march."

"I didn't tell them where I was going," Jaskier said quietly, speaking to Eskel now. "Calanthe and Eist, I mean. Even Mousesack. They insisted it be kept a secret and I swore I wouldn't."

"It doesn't matter." Eskel shook his head. No one really knew which powerful mages had aligned themselves with the South. Mind breaks, location spells, they'd stop at nothing to ensure Cintra's reign was truly over. Even if that meant a wild goose chase for a little girl who had disappeared a new decade prior. "If they look into their minds and see just you alone, it's easy enough to know where a Witcher and a bard have been living for years."

"It's far too dangerous to stay." Jaskier's voice wasn't trembling but it wasn't as firm as the set of his jaw would have liked them to believe. Eskel's heart ached for Jaskier. The home he had built to keep Ciri safe, to see her happy and unscarred by war. Eskel knew though, as did Jaskier, that there was nothing that certain evil couldn't touch. And when it came to the consequences of war, it was a fool's privilege to think otherwise.

"I have already spoken to your mentor. He's readying rooms for you as we speak."

"Kaer Morhen?" Jaskier asked in surprise. His tone was somewhat guarded and Eskel knew that was Geralt's doing. Still Jaskier hadn't been to Kaer Morhen. Invited, yes, but each winter there was always something to do, lessons to teach, a daughter to mind. It would be a new experience for he and Ciri. One without people and the community around them. With his brothers out on the path, Eskel knew it wouldn't be the same experience as a winter but it would keep them safe even in solitude. 

"We'll be safe there," Eskel told Jaskier what he already knew, in the gentlest voice he could manage. 

"Now?" Jaskier asked Yennefer.

"The sooner the better," Eskel answered when Yennefer seemed hesitant. In the more recent visits, she had become reluctant to be the cause of any disappointment to Jaskier and Ciri. Still, this was not something she could have them avoid with time. "We have the darkness on our side now as well."

He could see Jaskier's mind racing. He leaned away from Eskel to look inside and then out towards the paddock. They hadn't even done their thrice-nightly lock check yet. "You ready the wagon and I'll load up provisions?" He asked with a sigh, having already resigned himself to their fate. "We'll rouse Ciri last, I suppose."

"I can help with that," Yennefer breezed past them into the house and without looking, Eskel could smell the magic building up against the walls. It was a comforting magic, more familiar than the harsh traces that he and Ciri had been feeling coming up from the ground over the past few weeks. Against all odds and by the will of destiny, this was a Chaos they could trust.

"I'm sorry," Eskel felt compelled to say. It was evidently the wrong thing judging by the sour expression Jaskier gave him. His bard stepped forward and raised his hands to Eskel's face, letting his cheeks rest in his palms like they were built for the curve of his hands. 

"This is not your fault. If anything you've given us a whole nother home to keep us safe," Jaskier told him sincerely. He leaned forward and gave Eskel a kiss. Jaskier's affection was something Eskel would never grow tired of. It was abundant and freely-given and he considered it a staple element of the Continent. A resource he couldn't help but rely on. "You're explaining the goats though."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
The first thing Eskel saw when he went through the portal was Vesemir, a grim expression on his face. The keep looked, well, the same mostly. Kaer Morhen was in an exhaustive state of arrested decay and Eskel could tell that in his time away, nothing had changed. There were only so much a measly half dozen Witchers could do when it came to repairs, especially once that number was cut in half for a decade. 

But still, it was another home to him and it felt strange being back after so long. Better though, since he had Ciri and Jaskier with him but he wished it was under better circumstances. 

The second thing Eskel saw was the ground because one of the many goats that surrounded him caught him off-balance as the portal disappeared with a whoosh. 

"I was wondering if you were going to bring the goats," Vesemir said gruffly, going to offer his son a hand though he knew it wasn't needed. Still, it was welcome, and Eskel drew himself back up to height. 

"I'll build a paddock for them," Eskel promised. "And a shelter." With access to a portal, he saw no reason to leave behind their herd. "Shep will keep them in line until then." He put one hand on Jaskier's shoulder. Ciri, far too grown to be carried at age eleven, was clinging tight to Jaskier's waist, tear-streaked face hidden in his side. She was so exhausted and distraught that not even Yennefer asking her if she wanted to help make the portal could distract her. The bard himself looked dazed, as if he wasn't sure if it was all a dream or if he had been struck by lightning. Still he was standing straight, a pillar for their daughter to lean on while Eskel guided the horse, leaving the dog to corral the goats.

"Well you certainly won't be keeping them in my front hall." He grabbed the Scorpion's reins from Eskel's hand and guided him and his wagon further into the courtyard. "This is everything?"

"More or less than you expected?" Eksel asked, pointing to the chickens which had been nestled among a pile of clothing. 

"Less," Vesemir admitted. 

"I think," Eskel looked over at Jaskier who gave him a fragile smile, "We both...had a feeling this was coming."

Vesemir raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Eskel answered anyway. 

"I neglected to go out on a contract early last week. Something about it just didn't feel right. And before that, Jaskier had harvested the honey earlier than usual and he wasn't sure why." Eskel rested his hands on the jars, which had been secured against cracking in one of Ciri's quilts. 

"The house?"

Jaskier spoke up, "We couldn't decide between warding it or ransacking it."

"So they did both," Yennefer interjected. "If anyone manages past the wards, they'll see it's already been torn through. Ciri did great."

"I got to use my magic, Grandfather," Ciri said proudly, even through her sniffling. "I flipped my bed upside-down and everything."

Eskel used a single hand to rub over his face, trying not to show his exasperation. "We're very proud," he said, not looking proud at all but rather just drained. 

"Come on then, I moved your things," he told his former student. "Just one room wouldn't have been enough. We still have some suites that remained empty. Your daughter needs some rest."

"Those were normally reserved for the other elders," Eskel told Jaskier as they followed Vesemir. He took Ciri's hand in his and Jaskier grabbed his other. "If we were all to go into my room here, there'd be little space. Thank you," he said to Vesemir. 

"I want to see your room," Ciri pouted. “You said your books were in there.”

"You should have been asleep hours ago,” Eskel said, gently as he could, to avoid a potential tantrum. A sleep-deprived Ciri hadn’t had one of those in quite some time but still, it had been a stressful night and Eskel wasn’t taking chances. “I'm sure you and your Papa can find plenty of embarrassing trinkets among my old possessions tomorrow."

"It's date," Jaskier promised her. "Let your Da and I get things settled. Are you all right here or would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Ciri looking around the empty rooms. There was a small common area and three rooms, only two of which had beds, one perfectly child-sized, presumably carried in by Vesemir. The third had a desk and an empty bookshelf. 

She tiptoed across the stone floor, peering into the rooms. She froze at the sight of the small bed by itself and began inching closer to the room with the double mattress. Bypassing the rooms all together, Ciri came back to her fathers and buried her face in Eskel’s chest.

"We can both stay with you if you want. Everything will keep, I promise," Eskel whispered. “You’re safe here.”

"You'll be able to hear me if I need anything?" Ciri asked nervously. 

"Me and your Grandfather," he reminded her. "There's nowhere in this keep that is out of the range of our ears." She still looked nervous and Eskel could also hear the confused goats two floors below them. Jaskier squeezed and then let go of his hand.

"How about I stay with you. Let your Da get the animals settled and then he'll be back. Sounds good?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Ciri blurted in a rush.

"Of course, darling," Jaskier said easily, as if he knew the question had been coming. _He probably had_ , Eskel thought. He opened his arms and Ciri let go of Eskel to wrap her arms around Jaskier's waist. "Come, under the covers. Your grandfather has given us some impressive furs. Rest with me and perhaps we’ll get the story out of him tomorrow.” 

Eskel just a moment longer, watching Jaskier masterfully coax their daughter into bed, using his comforting words as an easy distraction. Once they were both settled, he grabbed the largest blanket at the end of the bed and settled it on top of them.

“We have two Witchers protecting us here and we're up very high in the mountains. You're safe. You're always safe with us," Jaskier whispered into her hair.

As Eskel went to remove their worldly possessions from the small cart they had brought with them, he steadied himself with the two heartbeats coming from their corner of the keep. He set his actions to their rhythm, making quick work enough to block in the goats and keep the chickens corralled with them. He thanked Vesemir one time more before taking his leave and following the sounds of his hearts.

Ciri was still in bed, asleep thankfully, and swaddled like a babe in a few of the larger furs. Jaskier however, was taking stock of the few things Vesemir had brought up from Eskel's old room. His partner had wrapped himself in a fur that Eskel knew had been on his bed. It was a favorite of his for winters at the keep and he had taken pride in making it after taking down a bear. There's no way Jaskier could have known about Eskel's love for the piece and yet it was the one draped over his shoulders, keeping him warm until Eskel's return. 

"Are these your things as well?" Jaskier asked as Eskel quietly shut the door behind him. There wasn't many items on the table but enough for at least a single trip that Vesemir had made up the stairs.

Eskel turned over one of the books. "Yes, from my room. Vesemir must have moved a few of them. Hard to carry possessions on the path. Not that we have many as Witchers but still, it's nice to come back to a familiar place with a few treasured objects." The word 'home' was on the tip of Eskel's tongue but it didn't feel right. His home was with Jaskier and Ciri but he knew they had all just gotten that taken away from them. He wouldn't use it just yet. Not until he could be sure that Jaskier knew for sure that Eskel's home was his family and not the stone walls that contained a trinkets from a false childhood better left forgotten.

"A lot of furs here too. I bet Ciri would love a little nest. It's still chilly up here." 

"The winters are...brutal. Even with the fire." His head tilted towards the large fireplace built into the wall, befitting the status of an elder in a WItcher's keep, "It's deadly cold. I suspect we'll keep the cub in here with us again once the season comes if we're still here. She might be okay with Shep but who knows what that runt will get up to in this old place."

Jaskier ran a finger over the spine of the book Eskel held, gentle and curious. 

“Thank you, for agreeing to come here.”

Jaskier looked up at him in surprise. His hand dropped from the book onto Eskel's wrist, gripping it firmly. “Of course! You said yourself that we'd be safe here."

"Still, I know that you..." The words wouldn't come to him. He knew it would take a lot to offend his bard but still, it had been such an overwhelming night. He wanted to the words to be right. Just once, he wanted to get his point across without saying the same phrase six different ways and relying on Jaskier to surmise his meaning. 

“I was hesitant," Jaskier offered. Eskel nodded. "My hesitancy was for you, Eskel. I know this place is your home but what was done to you here, you and your brothers. I just...”

He touched the book again, his attention towards the small keepsake of items that had meant so much to Eskel at one time. Humanized him in a way, at least he thought. 

“We would both do anything to keep Ciri safe, you and I. And my heart aches at the thought of other children not having the same shield.” Jaskier held up a hand so Eskel would interrupt him. “I know, you were forged a shield. But that’s the root of my discomfort with this place. The idea of you in any kind of pain. I cannot protect you from your past.”

_Oh._

“You’ve helped me carry it though. You and Ciri," Eskel told him quietly. He lifted up the edge of a fur and placed it over his shoulders as well, so he could hold Jaskier and keep them both warm in the chilled night air. "My past is just that. My past."

He knew that wouldn't be enough for Jaskier. That some part of his lover would always hold a grudge against this place but he was here and trusted Eskel. He would take that. 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Eskel had never found Kaer Morhen intimidating before but there was something to be said about attempting to corral a small child, a dog, and many goats inside of it that had the keep feeling more like a labyrinth than ever before. 

Ciri took her father's assurance that he and his grandfather could hear her anywhere on the grounds to make it a kind of game. Well, she insisted it was very important training but judging by the smile Jaskier tried to keep hidden, he was actually the one to have suggested that. 

The massive stone structure echoed Ciri's laughter which was frustrating but also encouraging. At least Eskel knew she hadn't left the keep. She wouldn't, he hoped. Vesemir had impressed upon her how deadly the traps were about the perimeter and although her eyes widened at the mention of the Killer, Jaskier forbid her from it without a second thought.

He knew as well as anyone that forbidding a headstrong child was a surefire way to get them to dive headfirst into trouble but luckily, Ciri saw her fathers' twin nerves and obliged them both by sticking to the keep and the courtyard while unsupervised. Eskel was sure that part of that had to do with Kaer Morhen itself and how much there was to discover. Many of the basement and lower levels were inaccessible but still, a massive dusty library, a forge, and an alchemist workshop that would make some country chemists swoon. What more could a growing independent girl ask for?

Besides their entire life being uprooted, Eskel was surprised to find seemingly how little the day-to-day had changed. Most of that, he knew was thanks to Jaskier who insisted on keeping their routine somewhat similar for Ciri’s sake. Vesemir has thankfully taken over schooling, keeping Ciri in the library most of the mornings. His knowledge of the world was different than that of a village women who had never gone a day’s journey more from her home but still, Vesemir was able to build on the impressive fundamentals Ciri had learnt. 

Not to mention Ciri blossomed under being a single pupil. Lessons with her grandfather weren’t confined to the library nor were they just about the history of one coast. He, along with Jaskier and the keep’s extensive book collection, were able to weave the tale of the Continent itself and those who found themselves inhabiting it for better or worse. Ciri often found herself packing a meal alongside Vesemir as they took their lessons outside, around the keep, and to the surrounding mountains. Never too far and certainly not out of the range of Eskel’s impressive hearing but enough that Ciri wouldn’t feel trapped in her new home.

Still, Ciri and Jaskier alike missed the village, the friendly people, and the shops. Even Eskel had to admit that the townspeople were on his mind more often than not. He hoped that the kindness they had been shown wouldn’t cost them. 

It would be something they wouldn't know about for quite some time. Yennefer rightly had told them she wouldn't be going back to the town anytime soon. There was no need to draw magical signals there unless it was absolutely necessary. She hadn't even been to Kaer Morhen but once since dropping them off, and that had taken a huge portion of her energy as she hopped around, keeping her pathway elaborate enough to throw anyone off the trail. 

She had, in fact, come to inform them that near as she could tell, no one was on her trail yet. Or theirs. But that they had to remain vigilant. The magical lesson plans she had left in her stead dovetailed nicely with the weapons training from Vesemir. Still, Eskel squinted down at them, often asking Ciri for her help in reading Yennefer's elaborate writing, not sure that it wasn't above his ability as a magic user.

As Eskel worked with Vesemir to weave their teaching styles together, Jaskier found himself loathe to be too far from his family. Would it be easier working on his writings from a desk and the cozy chair Eskel had found for him? Of course. 

But then he wouldn't be able to look up across the courtyard and see Ciri successful in getting Vesemir to drop his sword for the first time. Nor then would he have leaned back and instead of resting against a pile of firewood, found his partner instead. Eskel did this a few times a day while letting Vesemir and Ciri find their footing together. He preferred to be Jaskier's steady wall and his bard had no complaints. 

Jaskier wriggled around a bit, pushing some of his writings to the side and capping his inkwell so it wouldn't tip over on grass. Then he leaned back into Eskel chest, sighing as strong arms came to surround him, a chin resting on his right shoulder. 

“She’s already deadly with those swords," Eskel murmured into Jaskier's skin. 

“In what way?” Jaskier asked carefully.

“Like I am.” Where Eskel tensed, Jaskier relaxed. He pushed back into Eskel, willing his partner to take whatever comfort he could give from just sitting together. Jaskier tried to turn around but Eskel's arms held firm, which he could have guessed would happen but he had to try.

Any other parent outside of their town would have been horrified at the comparison but a warm smile appeared on Jaskier’s face and he tilted his head so at least Eskel could see it. “She wants to help people.”

“Seeking out and killing monsters using the ways of the Witchers will get her ostracized,” Eskel argued, throat thick with emotion. He did not want that for their daughter.

“You don’t know her path, darling,” Jaskier said gently. “She has to make it herself. It’s our job to just prepare her enough for that journey.”

“I’m sure she can feel it just like I can.”

Jaskier stroked Eskel's arm, letting his fingers run along the folds of the fabric. “Feel what?” 

“The magic, the Chaos. The Continent feels as though it is crumbling. You want to go towards it, like a temptation but at the same time, it pushes you away." Jaskier gripped the arms still around him, wanting to support Eskel but not quite knowing how best to do it.

"Go up to wash for supper, you menace," Vesemir called Ciri off after their dozenth round. "Leave me to catch my breath."

Ciri giggled but obeyed. Not before placing her sword carefully to hang on one of the many nails that had been hammered into the masonry. Vesemir hung his sword right beside it, albeit a little higher. He looked towards Eskel and Jaskier, not about to do his son the disservice of acting as though he hadn't heard their whole conversation. 

“I see her making moves ten steps ahead," he offered. "It's impressive. Any other child, I would have thought she had been training for years."

“You should play her in chess,” Eskel suggested. It was both a real offer that he knew they'd both enjoy and still another way to keep Ciri away from her sword, even just for an afternoon.

“Calculating.”

“She loves that word.”

“She’s very good at it.”

"She also loves it," Jaskier reminded both of the Witchers before they could talk themselves into a plan that would make Ciri miserable. "She adores the training and there's no reason you should stop. If it wasn't about protecting her or preparing her for a potential war, then it would come down to the fact that she likes it. And she always has." He looked pointedly at Eskel who could recall a young girl, bursting with magic, deftly removing moss from a tree with a single dagger swipe. "We can afford her the freedom to teach her what she wants. I say we continue to do so."

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"You weren't kidding about these winters," Jaskier tried to smile but Eskel heard his teeth clack together. 

"We haven't even had the first storm yet," Eskel warned him. It had only been a few months but still, the chill in the air seemed more ominous than usual. No sign of his brothers yet either, nor Coën. Still, he could take a hint and he wrapped Jaskier in another blanket, pulling him closer until he was perched on Eskel's lap. They kissed for a moment before Jaskier settled against him. "I've been making good headway on a wood pile but if my brothers are coming and Ciri wants her own room, I'll need to spend the week setting even more out to dry."

"We'll be here."

Eskel's eyes narrowed. "You mean under this very fur, don't you?" 

Jaskier hummed and snuggled impossibly closer, tucking his head underneath Eskel's chin. "Well, I certainly don't mean outside, darling. I think we'll all take to the library then. One room, rather small, less firewood for now."

It wasn't that the Kaer Morhen library was boring per se but it was more than Jaskier was overwhelmed with choice. Sure, he could work on his own writings still but he had...stalled, to say the least. It was easy enough to keep writing while in hiding but one couldn't very well get paid for it. Not without giving up a location or person. It just wasn't worth the risk. 

"Need help picking?" Vesemir asked him the next day. Ciri was engrossed in a book about spiders that Jaskier didn't even want to be near to see the drawings. Still there were thankfully more than enough books to keep him occupied. If he could...only decide.

"Always. Any recommendations?"

"More a request." Vesemir tilted his head towards a section of the bookshelf Jaskier hadn't gone near quite yet. While most of the library contained printed texts, there was a series of shelves that were just bound journals. Judging by the layer of dust that had settled on top of them, they hadn't been touched in quite some time.

Vesemir took a breath before starting and Jaskier resisted the urge to lay a comforting hand onto the man's arm. "These are records of Witcher adventures...in their own hands," he said quietly. He was looking down at the floor, as though he didn't want to look directly at them just yet. Or perhaps, Jaskier thought, he couldn't. 

"It was not common practice," he continued quietly. "Not everyone did it. Eskel might have done it but of course his brothers refused so he stuck with them."

"I can't very well imagine Lambert keeping a journal," Jaskier said lightly. 

It got a small smile out of Vesemir at least. "No, not at all. They keep their own records, of course. But nothing like this. This is...decades, centuries of beasts and Witchers. It's not...pretty. But it's our history. And I'd be obliged if..." Vesemir trailed off, not knowing how to ask. Jaskier could relate as he felt tears welling up as he tried to think of a response to the question he knew was coming. When Vesemir never picked up his thread again, Jaskier took it up for him.

"I would be honored to read this and collect them for you. And, with your permission, eventually for the university," Jaskier suggested, delicately as he could. "I'd get your approval for everything, of course. But..."

"I know, lad. Don't you think I know your agenda? I hear your songs all over when I travel now. I haven't been turned out of an inn in nearly a decade. I...this is something I know i can entrust to you."

"Thank you," Jaskier said quietly. "I won't let you down. I swear it." He bit his lip to keep himself from saying more. He could see Vesemir's hunched shoulders and how his eyes still didn't gaze upon the shelves as if he was awaiting the reactions of all the Witchers before him as to his decision to let an outsider learn about them. 

As Vesemir turned away to go back to Ciri's corner desk, Jaskier placed a hand on the thin spines of the journals, letting his fingers separate in order to rest over multiples at once. He sighed and said a small prayer, a promise, that he would do their stories justice. 

"The power of a historian," Eskel repeated later that night, when they were both in bed, tucked together in what was sure to be one of their last times alone in bed until spring. Eskel could hear Ciri snuggling against Shep in the other room. She wasn't too cold just yet but their daughter was also stubborn and he suspected they'd have to insist upon it before she'd admit to being cold. "That's what you told me when we first met. I don't think I believed you. You're right, I mean. I had heard your songs for years. The seasons had been lighter, my purse heavier. Still."

"I don't take it lightly. I think I did, when I was younger," Jaskier admitted. "My first hit with Geralt and the elves, I mean. I knew what I was doing, of course, but I don't think I really considered the long-term implications."

Eskel hummed the melody to _Toss a Coin_ , knowing full well it would cause Jaskier to laugh and push at his chest. 

Jaskier fell asleep soon after and Eskel wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if he had met Jaskier first. Before Geralt, before Ciri. He doesn't get far. A life without Ciri is one he'd prefer not to imagine at all. 

He steered his mind in another direction. Perhaps just meeting Jaskier in another time all together. If Eskel wasn't a Witcher. Perhaps if he was a farmer or blacksmith or some kind of hardy trade. If he could have taught the traveling bard in a honey trap to settle down in his village. Or perhaps he would have followed Jaskier anyway, still finding work as they went.

Still, regardless of where his thoughts go, his fears for the future, he can't think of another time that trumps his life now. Where, despite his Witchering life, Destiny still saw fit to grant him a partner and a child. With that in mind, a sigh of contentment, and Jaskier in his arms, Eskel finally managed to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you teach a young girl magic, occasionally she uses it

**Ciri: Age 11 [still]**

Jaskier hadn't been awake more than a few minutes when his daughter came into the room and launched herself onto the bed. He rolled out of the way, deftly avoiding her bounce and wrapped her in a fur to give her a morning hug. He tried to snuggle back down with her in his arms but she noticed immediately and started trying to wriggle free. He loosened his arms and opened a single eye to look at her. Witchers and their daughters rose far too early still for his liking. 

"Grandfather says to tell you that the boys are here," Ciri told him dutifully, sticking her head out of the blanket roll. Jaskier smacked a kiss onto her head.

"Those boys," Jaskier tapped her nose, "are your uncles."

"Grandfather calls them his boys." Ciri gathered more blankets around her, forming a mound as Jaskier vacated the bed to pull on proper clothing for the day. 

"And, fates willing, he'll continue to do so for a long time."

"Da calls Lambert that too sometimes."

"Only when they're both looking for a fight," Jaskier said idly, snagging one of Eskel's belts for himself considering he was already wearing his partner's sturdier pants. Even with the clothes they had brought with them, he was going to have to fashion heavier clothes for him and Cirilla. The winters here were nothing like the ones on the coast. If Eskel was to believed, and Jaskier thought it was always so, even their thickest pieces still wouldn't be enough for the months ahead. 

Jaskier, of course, had suggested he just spend the season in Eskel's clothing and well, they hadn't really accomplished any chores the rest of the afternoon. So if they wanted to have a productive winter, Jaskier was willing to put his crafting talent to the test with some of the heavier fabrics and yarn Vesemir had lying about the keep.

By the time Ciri had dragged him down the stairs, just Lambert was still in the main hall, Geralt and Coën nowhere to be seen. 

Lambert allowed a hug from Jaskier before picking Ciri up off the ground and tossing her over his shoulder. "Oh, a letter for you, from Yennefer." He plucked it out of his pocket, ignoring the squeals of the girl still upside-down in his hold.

"What a lovely messenger boy you make," Jaskier teased. He turned over the letter in his hands as Eskel plucked their daughter from his brother's grasp only to give Lambert a hug that had the younger WItcher grumbling. Jaskier was looking forward to a winter full of Lambert muttering under his breath. Still, Ciri never found it a deterrent. Not even allowing Lambert upstairs to put his things down, he let himself be dragged out to the courtyard so she could show him what Vesemir had been teaching her. 

"What news?" Eskel asked, peering over Jaskier's shoulder at Yennefer's neat script. It was longer a letter than Jaskier had expected. It seemed that the gears of the Continent continued to rotate even with their family hidden away. Not that Jaskier had anticipated any less but there was something to be said for seeing the evidence for himself.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"There's going to be a battle. A huge one. They're going to meet at Sodden and band their magic together," Jaskier voice lost steam towards the end of his sentence. It was his third time saying it aloud today, reading right from Yennefer's letter, but at their family evening meal, with Lambert, Geralt, and Coën finally safe with them, it felt more meaningful.

He pushed the letter towards the other side of the table and leaned into Eskel. He felt am arm come around his waist and not for the first time, just wished he could do something, anything to help Yennefer. 

That was a lot of magic that Yennefer was writing about. So many mages with that much Chaos against an army. Not to mention, it wasn't as though Nilfgaard had no mages of their own. Both sides were tremendously and terrifyingly powerful.

"Will she be all right?" Ciri asked nervously from Eskel's other side. Vesemir placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"She's a very powerful mage, little one."

"We'll be able to feel it, right?" She asked, turning to Eskel. "I feel it sometimes now, Da."

Eskel sighed, "I know you do." He wished she didn't. There wasn't much he could do to help her with it. There was a reason it was given that name.

"The Chaos?" Geralt asked, his voice gruff. Jaskier wondered when was the last time he had a real conversation with anyone. 

Eskel nodded. Ever since he had started really taking over Ciri's magic lessons from Yennefer, he had become more in tune with the Continent than ever before. More than he could have imagined. He wasn't nearly tied to it as Ciri though. 

It was painfully evident now that she was sleeping in the same bed as her fathers, just how often she woke up in the middle of the night. Or _needed_ to be woken up on account of fretting and tossing in her sleep. They knew now why it was an easy thing for Shep to stay with her and why the dog followed her around like a guard pup.

"I think it’s bed for the cub," Lambert suggested as Ciri nodded off against Eskel's shoulder for the second time in a half hour. 

"Not yet," she said, glaring at her uncle. 

"I promise you that we will be talking about this tomorrow. And the next day. And the next," Jaskier assured her. "There's nothing we can do right now and you need rest." Ciri went limp against Eskel and Jaskier smoothed her hair away from her forehead. 

She huffed but obeyed her fathers, stalking off to their rooms with Shep close at her heels. Jaskier watched her go, debating if she needed reassurance but Eskel shook his head. "She's grumbling. I don't think company would be welcome right now."

"You intend to stay until spring?" Coën asked.

"We intend," Eskel looked at Jaskier who nodded, sitting down next to him again, "to stay until it is safe to leave. Regardless of how long it takes."

"Even you?" Geralt asked, watching his brother like he's waiting for some other news.

He met Geralt's eyes easily, "I will not leave them," he said firmly. He took hold of Jaskier's hand under the table and holding it, rested it on his thigh. 

"They are welcome here always," Vesemir said, quiet and firm. 

"Even with the goats?" Jaskier asked, hoping to break up some of the tension. It worked and he managed to earn a smile from the old Witcher.

"If the cheese wasn't so good, it would be a different story."

Lambert poked at some of the cheese in question before looking up at eldest brother. “What do we do then? Just sit and wait while the rest of the continent fight? All of us?”

Jaskier smiled at him sadly. "As much as I want to keep you safe here, I'll not stop you for leaving." He wouldn't. Even though he desperately wanted to. He knew from spending time with Lambert that the Witcher became antsy if he spent too much time in one place. He wasn't sure how they ever managed a whole winter together but he supposed he was about to find out. 

"We just wait? Even after winter?" Geralt grumbled. He was still just looking at Eskel. Jaskier didn't mind. He was looking at Eskel too.

“What would you have Ciri do? Lead an empty kingdom?” Eskel asked, exasperated. 

Geralt shrugged. “Calanthe will not last long. Ciri would be queen.”

“Queen of what? Cintra is near gone," Coën pointed out. 

“She’s just a girl right now,” Eskel interjected before they could go too far down that line of thinking. "She's not leading anything and she's certainly not going to be subjected to the pressure of a whole kingdom."

“So you hide? For how long?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier could feel Eskel's tension. His partner was about to lose his temper, a rare occurrence and only ever against his brothers, it seemed. He squeezed Eskel's hand and felt, rather than saw, the exhale. 

“It’s her decision," he said firmly. "She knows her birthright. If she wants to abandon it to become a blacksmith or a sailor or a bard, I will support her. If not, then,” Eskel looked at Jaskier who smiled at him, "We'll be right beside her there too."

“She’s not betrothed to anyone right?” Vesemir cut in. The expressions around the table were ones of disbelief but at least one Witcher understood how courts and royalty worked. 

Jaskier shook his head, “Calanthe broke off all engagements before I took her.”

" _All?_ " Lambert asked, eyes wide.

"As I understood it, there was a line of them." Jaskier made a disgusted face that looked so much like Ciri that Eskel resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. He might have if he hadn't heard a noise coming from their rooms. 

Eskel tilted his head and Jaskier saw the movement. His eyes darted upwards to where their rooms were. the entrance leading to the great hall. While Geralt and Lambert argued about nobility, Jaskier was distracted by Eskel trying to distract him. Whatever Ciri was up to, he didn't deem it important enough for them to move from their spots. He tapped his ear. 

Listening. Of course. Ciri was listening. Their clever girl.

Jaskier added it to the list of things he expected to discuss with her over the next few weeks. Some of them he dreaded more than others but the girl was soon going to be stuck inside a keep with her family for the foreseeable winter. He'd do anything he could do lessen that pressure. Maybe he'd suggest a camping trip before the first storm, before it truly got frozen up the mountains. Anything to keep her happy and not feeling trapped. 

Still, it was a plan for tomorrow. He tugged on Eskel's hand and got up from the table. The rest of the Witchers followed, their mugs emptied a near hour beforehand.

"Have you forgotten where your rooms are?" Geralt asked, as he made to head down a separate hallway than their own.

Eskel turned around to look at his brother, Jaskier still in front of him, as though the bard was wearing a heavy Witcher-shaped cape to keep him warm. "We're in a suite. One floor up. Vesemir moved us so Ciri could stay close."

"Hmm." was the only thing Geralt said before Eskel had Jaskier moving again. A good thing too, perhaps it was already too late for that camping trip. Eskel's big warm hands rubbed down Jaskier's arms but he knew he wouldn't be warm until they were wrapped up together and under blankets.

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Jaskier woke up the following morning to a more sullen child than the morning before. He sighed and opened his arms again. Ciri, with a bit more reluctance, crawled into them anyway, allowing her father to wrap her up in a hug while the other still slept beside them. "I'm not a baby anymore," her voice was quiet but firm.

"Trust me, I know that," Jaskier said, trying to keep the sadness out of his words. He couldn't help it. He loved how strong she was growing, her convictions and fighting and magic but still, he couldn't lift her up anymore. Still, he could hold her like this. He used his foot to nudge his partner awake. Eskel murmured something incoherent and without opening his eyes, grabbed hold of the two of them to drag them towards him.

"Da!" Ciri squeaked.

"Hmm?" Eskel shifted again, splitting the distance so Ciri fell into the small groove between Jaskier and himself. He opened his eyes and watched the two of them as they waited for him. His family. They knew when he needed time to gather his words.

He thought about last night. How they kept discussing her fate without her. He could hear her listening upstairs and pacing when she could frustrated. Still she didn't come back down. She deserved more credit. But still.

Nuzzling at her hair, Eskel took a deep breath, inhaling the warm scent of his family. He grumbled softly, "When we call you princess, we're not just being sweet."

"I know," Ciri said, with all the petulance of a young child who wasn't yet a teen. Still, she didn't make to move from between her fathers. “You‘ve all been teaching me for months, years, and I know it’s to protect myself but isn’t this my decision too? Can I not keep myself safe by being allowed to decide by own fate?”

Jaskier let out a laugh that he immediately regretted and she glared at him. "No, darling. That wasn't at you, never at you," he soothed her frown. "You just sounded like your grandmother then. There was so much of the queen in your words just now. And you're not wrong," he admitted. 

"I'm not." It wasn't a question. Ciri knew it. 

"It will be your decision. I swear," Jaskier promised. "But not now. Not yet. You read Yennefer's letter."

"I know," she said, just as though she was deflating. Jaskier caught her before she could flatten right into the mountain of furs and drew her back to him in a hug. This time Eskel caught them both and used his mass to embrace their hug, shielding them from something though he wasn't sure what. "I know," she said again.

She looked up at Jaskier and Eskel and shuddered, putting her head back down again. 

"I can feel it," she said shakily, murmuring into Jaskier's chest. "It feels like I'm all powerful and helpless all at once. Like the Continent is falling apart and--" she cut herself off. 

Jaskier looked up at Eskel helplessly. She'll be turning twelve before they knew it but for one so young, to experience such pain in Kaer Morhen. Well, she had more in common with Witchers than perhaps they previously thought. "I know, cub," his low voice a comforting grumble. "I feel it too," Eskel told her. "We need to hold onto each other. You cannot lose yourself in the Chaos."

"An apt name," Jaskier murmured. 

"If not now, then when?" Ciri asked quietly. Eskel looked at Jaskier who sighed. He wanted all of them to stay wrapped in furs in their bed forever. But he knew it couldn't be, nor should it be. 

"I don't know," he said honestly.

Ciri huffed. They knew it wasn't the answer she wanted but there was little any of them could do. Not with the mages gathering and armies marching. For now they were in a holding pattern which was frustrating and no amount of schooling or magic lessons or games with her uncle would keep it at bay. 

  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
They wouldn't have long to figure it out. That afternoon during Ciri's sword training, Jaskier heard a shout from the courtyard. He looked out at the window of the library but all he could see were figures huddled together. He sprinted out of the room and took to the halls, navigating faster than he would have thought possible when he had originally arrived, through the maze of the keep and out into the open air. 

Jaskier dropped to his knees next to where Lambert was holding Ciri on the ground, next to Eskel. Coën and Vesemir standing above them.

"She just dropped the sword and then collapsed. I don't?" Lambert looked up at his brother with a fear that Eskel hadn't seen since they had been children. "I don't know what happened."

"The magic," Eskel said through gritted teeth. He was working on his focus to ignore it but it was impossible today. More than impossible for Ciri it seemed.

"She's okay?" Jaskier looked to his partner, wishing any of them had answers or that Yennefer was here. The issue of magic had grown too far beyond their control. 

Eskel shuffled so he was sitting crossed-legged and they guided Ciri's head into his lap. He placed his hands on either side of her temple and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Jaskier copied his breaths, even knowing that there was no magic in him to ease. 

It was moments far longer than Jaskier had ever experienced before Ciri's eyes opened with a gasp.

"Da?" She looked up at Eskel. She squinted and he moved his head above her to block out the sun that was still high in the sky. "Papa." Jaskier squeezed her hand.

"Hello, princess."

"The magic."

"I know." Eskel held her close to him, letting her wrap her legs around his chest just like she had tried to do when she was a toddler. "It's getting worse." 

He stood up with her in his arms and Jaskier scrambled up to follow them back up to their suite of rooms. He trusted Eskel to know the right thing, that she could be moved, that he was hearing her heart and it was strong. 

They tucked Ciri in under furs and coaxed her to drink some water. Eskel set the mug aside as Jaskier continued to stroke her hair, singing softly to her. 

Eskel came back to the bed to sit next to Jaskier, their backs against the headboard and legs stretched out in front of them, Ciri nearly hidden in her nest right next to Jaskier. 

"All right, darling?" Jaskier asked softly, finishing his lullaby. 

Whether Ciri was deep in thought or just exhausted, it took her a while to answer. She snaked her arm out of pile of blankets and wrapped it around Jaskier's leg. "Tell me a story?" She asked quietly. 

Jaskier scooted down to be horizontal next to her. "Alway," he whispered back. "What would you like to hear?"

There was a strange look in her glazed eyes. "How we met? How you came to me."

His heart melted. "Of course, darling." He felt Eskel come to attention somewhat. He had heard the tale many times but still loved it. It was a family favorite. How could it not be? 

Jaskier got comfortable, snuggling into the blankets to face Ciri. Eskel wrapped an arm around his waist and he felt grounded. "It was many years ago when I follow my heart to Cintra." He reached out and stroked her cheek. She smiled at him and Jaskier felt stronger already. 

"I had just finished a set in one of the taverns when Mousesack came to find me. Word traveled so fast. He must have been notified the second I stepped foot in the city. They had been looking for me because you," he tapped her nose, "told them about me."

"Because I dreamt you." Ciri smiled at him, adoration all over her face as if she could remember the dreams from a decade prior.

"Yes darling," Jaskier agreed. "And then Mousesack took me up to the palace. I didn't know what to expect but my heart knew. I wasn't scared at all. Just curious. And then there was just us in a room together and--"

"Just the five of us?" Ciri interrupted, looking up at him curiously.

"Oh yes," Jaskier told her. "I was so worried when he dismissed the guards. I didn't know what to expect. Though, I'm not sure they did either."

Ciri's favorite part was coming up. Eskel's too, if he was being honest.

"And then I saw you in her grandmother's arms and you started squirming like a little fish," he teased.

"Ew, Papa!" Ciri's tired smile was a welcome sight.

Jaskier continued warmly, "You ran over to me as fast as your little legs could carry and demanded to be lifted up. _Papa, up!_ Just like that."

"Just like that." Ciri's eyes were closed now and Jaskier waited a few moments before hearing Eskel's voice.

"She's asleep now," he told Jaskier quietly. "Her heart is calm." Jaskier turned around in Eskel's arms and let himself fall apart against his partner's chest. Eskel held him tightly and let him. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"There's a storm coming in and you're still exhausted. Perhaps a day resting in front of the library fire will do you good, darling," Jaskier convinced Ciri, herding her into one of Vesemir's large armchairs. Lambert had told them he already heard both thunder and snow a few miles away. It wouldn't be long now. Jaskier had never experienced such a storm, let alone while on top of a mountain but he wasn't looking forward to it. 

"Maybe it'll help," she murmured, still leaning so much of her weight against her father.

"Help what, Ciri?"

"Yennefer says weather hides magic. Takes it or something." Ciri shook her head, uncertain.

"Even natural lightning does seem to have magical qualities. Same with the thunder."

Ciri smiled at him and nudged his leg with her foot from underneath a heavy quilt. "You told me there were giants up there playing kegeln."

"And I stand by that," Jaskier said seriously.

Ciri sighed and closed her eyes as another crack of thunder sounded through the keep. Jaskier watched her, trying not to make himself anxious over the whole situation. It wouldn't help anyone. "Do you think Grandfather has the kettle on?" Ciri asked in a near mumble.

"How about I go find out?" Jaskier tucked the fur around her. He watched her for a moment, reluctant to leave her alone but the sooner he felt, the sooner he'd get back. 

Quickly walking to the main hearth on the first floor, he was grateful to see there was already water set over the fire. 

"She all right?" Eskel asked, coming in from the kitchen. Jaskier wrinkled his nose. Eskel smelt of fresh meat. "I washed." He held up his hands to show they were clean. "How do you think I feel with my sense of smell?"

Jaskier shook his head, laughing. "Fair enough. She's all right. Exhausted but asked for tea." He jumped at a flash of lightning that suddenly illuminated the dark stone walls. He heard Eskel counting under his breath and he moved to hold Jaskier right as the thunder crack near shook the whole keep. 

Jaskier's hands came up to cover Eskel's and he willed himself to stop shaking. "Snow and thunder? Seems so unnecessarily extravagant."

Eskel nosed at his hair, still holding onto him. "I could make many comments here."

"But you won't." Jaskier narrowed his eyes. 

"I won't," Eskel agreed, though they were both smiling at one another. 

Eskel began to speak again but stopped himself. He looked up again, towards the library where Ciri was resting. Another clap of thunder startled them both and before Jaskier could ask what was wrong, Eskel frowned and shook his head. He kissed Jaskier's cheek and took the tray from him. "Come, let's give feed our princess."

But by the time time they got back to the library, Ciri was asleep. She stayed that way until they woke her dinner, the storm clearing quicker than they had anticipated. 

Though uneventful, Jaskier couldn't help feeling as though he was missing something. It wasn't until they were all in bed together, Shep at their feet, that Eskel voiced what Jaskier was thinking.

“Do you feel that?” Eskel asked in the darkness.

“What?” Jaskier asked in a sleepy murmur, his valiant attempts to keep awake slowly fading. Ciri turned around from where she was situated between them.

“It’s nothing,” she answered. Jaskier tried to parse through her tone. She was too tired to be excited but perhaps, proud. “I feel nothing," Ciri said again, pleased, before sticking her face right into Jaskier's chest and snoring. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

The few days that followed were some of the oddest since they had come to the keep. It wasn't that all the tension was gone though the storm had subsided but rather it just seemed...quieter. Eskel and Ciri hadn't been bothered by magic since the storm. Ciri hadn't fainted again and had even managed to steal one of Lambert's favorite Stanislaw-made daggers. It felt, well, as normal as it could be. Jaskier couldn't put words to it but Eskel managed.

"Perhaps the battle is done," Eskel suggested when Jaskier asked why he and Cirilla hadn't felt the brunt of any magical force. "Well." He picked his head up suddenly. "There's a different kind of magic now."

"Yennefer?" Jaskier asked eagerly. Eskel nodded to confirm. 

They came into the room together to see Vesemir was handing an exhausted Yennefer a cup of tea. She had sat herself down in one of the chairs closest to the fire and Jaskier noticed that Geralt was the furthest away from her, keeping himself in the corner of their dining hall. 

"Are you all right, Auntie Yen?" Ciri asked, coming to her side.

"I'm fine, Cirilla," Yennefer said soothingly. 

_She didn't look fine,_ Jaskier thought. Well, it was Yennefer so she looked magnificent and her gown was clean and freshly pressed but still. He knew her well enough now to realize when she was exhausted fine versus actually fine. 

"Well?" Ciri asked excitedly. Jaskier huffed and tugged her away from her aunt.

"Give her some space, darling. Let her sip her tea. She'll fill us in soon enough."

"The mages were successful," Yennefer started plainly. "I'm sure you felt the storm so many days ago."

"That was near a week. Are you sure you're all right enough to travel?" Jaskier asked. Yennefer gave him a scathing glare that said _I'm already here, bard._

"I'm recovered enough," she said shortly. "I had to come give you news though." She looked from Jaskier to Ciri and then to Eskel. Jaskier felt his heart drop and he knew what was coming. He wouldn't make Yennefer tell Ciri. He'd take that responsibility as her father. 

"Your grandparents, sweetling," he said quietly, drawing Ciri to him in a tight hug. "They are...no longer with us."

"Oh." She let Jaskier guide her to a bench and the room was silent. 

Eskel came next to them and laid a heavy hand on Ciri's shoulder. 

"Mousesack as well," Yennefer said quietly, before they could get swept up in consolations. "But there's one more thing," she said hesitantly. 

"What is it, Yennefer?" Eskel asked after she was silent for longer than he could be patient for, gathering her words.

"They looked into Calanthe's mind, they found proof that her granddaughter had died. As far as the world knows, there is no lion cub of Cintra." 

Jaskier looked at Eskel and then to Geralt, who knew the druid better than any of them. "Mousesack couldn't have done."

"No, he couldn't have," Geralt agreed.

"Then what? Who?" Eskel asked. 

All the Witchers looked from Eskel to Yennefer, trying to figure out what the two magic users were hypothesizing. 

Jaskier though, was looking at Ciri. “Oh, my darling, what did you do during that lightning?” He whispered to her. Eskel looked to where his partner and daughter were sitting side by side, hand in hand. 

Yennefer and the remaining Witchers all turned to look at Jaskier and Ciri just as Eskel had. 

“Will it stand?” Jaskier asked Yennefer, before anyone else could speak, including Ciri.

She looked at him and nodded. “For now. They’ve stopped a search since they believe there's nothing to search for."

“There isn't anything to search for," Ciri said, more to Jaskier and Eskel than to the rest of the room. Her voice was shaking, "I erased myself. Well, I erased the princess.”

It was though a dam had broken. Yennefer's hand flew up over her mouth but whatever she was saying, no one could hear. Coën and Vesemir immediately started arguing consequences. Lambert looked as though he wanted to murder Geralt for some reason but Eskel-- Eskel had come impossibly closer to his family.

Eskel kneeled down in front of them and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Ciri's eyes as she leaned all her weight against Jaskier. “You will _always_ be our princess.”

That silenced the others.

"Well now what?" Yennefer asked. 

"I want to go home," Ciri said, for what felt like the millionth time

 _We can’t just yet, sweetness,_ was on the tip of Jaskier's tongue but instead, he looked to Eskel who shrugged.

“Why not?”

"The war is still causing destruction," Yennefer told her. "We stopped a lot but there are still pockets of unrest. Nilfgaard will still continue to march once they're able. Let me regain the rest of my strength this week and then I'll check on the village and see how they fared." 

It sounded reasonable to Jaskier but Ciri continued to shake her head. 

“No, I want to go _home_." She looked up at Jaskier and then to Eskel, pleading. "Those people are our home. They’ve protected us and Da protected them and we left them.” She grew quiet. “I know why you did it but I want to be with them. Surely we can protect them.”

Jaskier watched his princess in admiration, knowing that with or without a kingdom, she was always going to want to take care of those around her. He fought down the part of him that was terrified of what that trait meant for her future and chose to focus on how proud he was of his daughter. 

"Can't I do to them what I did to me?" She asked Yennefer who looked stricken. Everyone's eyes widened slightly and the mage swooped down to sit on the other side of Ciri. Eskel kept his hands on Ciri's knees and spoke slowly. 

"Think about the maps, the trade routes," he explained. "The city would be lost. Who would they sell to? Who would come to buy from them?"

"Think of Mihal's father. The traveling soldiers and seafarers," Jaskier chimed in. "They need to get home somehow."

"Oh." Ciri looked terrified at the implications. She began shaking at the thought of her powers. What she would have done if her fathers hadn't been there to stop and explain the consequences to her. What if there already were unknown reactions in the world to what she had already done? Jaskier and Eskel bracketed her on the bench, one beside her and one in front; it was barely sturdy enough for a single Witcher let alone a Witcher, a princess, and a bard. Still it held their weight and Ciri's fathers held her. 

“She could ward it though," Yennefer suggested, quiet and gentle, a soothing balm over her fear. "All three of us could. Together.” She gestured to Eskel. "We could figure something out," she promised. 

"So you just take her home now? Then where after that?" Geralt asked from behind them. 

Ciri glared at him in a way that made her look so much like her Uncle Lambert that Eskel let his shoulders drop. "What do you mean 'after that?' Where else would I go besides home?" She was done with adults talking around her. 

She looked at Jaskier on her left, still holding one of her hands and smiling as if he couldn't be more proud of her. He had known right away what she had done. He never doubted her for a moment and adapted immediately to support her. She loved him so much. And Eskel still in front of her, grounding her with his magic and steady nature. She took her free hand and placed it over one of his own that still covered her knees. 

"I dreamt you," she told them. "You're mine. Why would I want to live elsewhere?"

"We know that." Jaskier brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Your uncle is just being silly."

"Still our princess," Eskel told her again, gentle as he thought she'd take.

“If you really want to keep some air of nobility, I could go claim my Viscount title and then surrender it to you, my immediate heir," Jaskier joked, making the offer with a wink. She giggled at the thought and shook her head. 

Jaskier knelt down in front her as well, right next to Eskel. "We know better than to doubt you at your word. It's our job as your fathers to tell you that you can change your mind at any time, regardless of danger. Your life, your choice." He thought a moment. "Destiny willing, your life will be whatever you wish."

Ciri smiled at him and he was thankful for the shine of her eyes, knowing that they weren't tears of sadness or frustration. 

“If you want to take back your homeland one day and make it safe for all, I have no doubt you’ll amass an army to assist you in the success. If you want to live in the goat pen and marry Teddy—“

Ciri interjected here with a loud “Papa!” her face bright red.

Jaskier continued, unfazed, “and become Stanislaw’s apprentice then we’ll support you in any endeavor.” He leaned his head against Eskel's shoulder who continued for him.

“You don’t have to decide now," Eskel told her in that low, comforting tone of his. "Training, schooling, whatever. For now you’re safe and the only thing you need to decide on now is what you want for dinner because it’s your turn to help.”

"And then home?" Ciri asked hopefully. 

"As soon as we can rally the goats," he promised. She beamed at him and launched herself at him, knowing that Eskel would catch her. He lifted her up into his arms and left one free to catch Jaskier as he followed after his daughter. He held his family safe and in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all again for your kudos & comments. They meant a whole lot to me. I don't remember the last time I wrote something this long and I'm really quite pleased with it. There will be a few extra scenes posted soon in the series, including an alternate scene cut from the last chapter that is OT3-related, which I know a few of you are/were interested in so I hope you keep an eye out for it
> 
> with any luck, I’ll add a few epilogue-type scenes to the extras fic that’s in this series including:   
> -An OT3 alternate scene from the keep  
> -Jaskier & Ciri first coming to the town & waiting for their Witcher  
> -A brief lecture stint at Oxenfurt for the whole family  
> -Lambert & Stanislaw   
> -People who have occupied their guest bedroom over the years  
> -The home they built [physically and emotionally]


End file.
